


The One For Me

by RussetMeng



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 29,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetMeng/pseuds/RussetMeng
Summary: Byul has a crush on a mystery girl.Wheein finds out the hard way that her crush is not interested in her.





	1. Byul's Mystery Girl

I raised my head and sure enough, there she was.

My mystery girl.

I know nothing about her, except that she would be in my favourite cafe at the same time on the same day every week.

I had been doing this for a month and if anyone had noticed, they would’ve pegged me as a stalker.

I never thought that one day I would be reduced to stalking a girl; usually, it was the other way around.

I took in her petite figure and a smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

When it comes to her, my vision tunnelled and I completely ignored the fact that she wasn’t alone.

Suddenly, her date got up and left.

I expected her to follow suit, but she stayed. Suddenly, she bent over the table and her shoulders shook violently.

My chest constricted at the sight and before I realized it, I was already at her side.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

She slowly raised her head, looking at me through teary eyes.

“Y-Yes,” she said, hastily wiping her eyes and nose. “Th-Thank you for asking.”

She gave me a forced smile.

_Maybe I’m being too nosy?_

But I couldn’t stop myself; I was too curious to leave her alone.

“I, uh, I’ve seen you here a few times,” I said, taking the seat opposite her. “I-It’s not like I was stalking you or anything,” I quickly said and my heart fluttered when she let out a little laugh. “I noticed that you were always with a different girl every time. You’re not some infamous playgirl, are you?”

She snorted. “God, _no_. They were my blind dates,” she said. “It’s a pity that I never get past the first dates.”

_Why would a pretty girl like her need to go on blind dates?_

Now, I was even more curious about her.

“If it’s not a bother, can I ask you something?”

She nodded once.

“Who set you up on these blind dates?”

She grimaced. “A dating app?”

I smiled. “Dating apps are cool and all, but it’s not the same as actually going out and meeting people.”

“I know _that_.” She sighed. “But it’s hard for me to meet someone new because I don’t go out much.”

I had never regretted anything as much as what I said next.

“I’ll help you.”

She blinked. “You will?”

I couldn’t trust myself to say anything coherent, so I just nod.

“Thanks, I guess.” Suddenly, she smirked and my insides melted at the sight of her deep dimple. “Don’t tell me that this is a pretext for asking me out?”

My heart stopped and I nearly blurted out “yes”. But I quickly bit back my reply and shook my head vigorously.

“No, no, I honestly want to help you.”

I swore I died inside when her red lips formed the most adorable pout I’d ever seen on a grown woman.

“Okay…” She paused and the playful smirk found its way on her face again. “It’s a pity though. You’re quite a catch yourself.”

My cheeks warmed at the unexpected compliment.

_How in the world does this girl not get a second date? She’s almost as greasy as me. Almost._

I cleared my throat. “To tell you the truth, I’ve never actually done this...cupid thing.”

“Really? I honestly couldn’t tell.”

I could only laugh at her mocking tone. “Cool it with the sarcasm,” I said. “I’m only trying to help.”

She chuckled and nodded.

“So, my plan is I’ll take you to a club and introduce you to some people. If you like them, shoot for it.”

Her brows knitted together. “I don’t know...I’m not really a club-type girl...”

“I understand. It’s just a suggestion.” I grabbed a napkin and a pencil and scribbled on it. Then, I handed it to her. “This is my number. Call me if you decided to give it a try.”

She glanced at the napkin and raised an eyebrow. “Is this how you usually pick up girls?” she asked, smirking.

I laughed and shook my head. “_No_. Usually, _I_ would get their numbers and usually, it’s not at a cafe in broad daylight.”

“I guess I’m a special case then.”

_You _are_ special._

I stopped myself just in time; a part of me wanted to tell her, but another part warned me that she deserves someone better.

“Thank you, Moon Byulyi-ssi,” my mystery girl was saying as she folded the napkin and tucked it into her purse. “For coming over and talking to me.” She hesitated before giving me a wary smile. “About your offer...I’ll think about it.”

We both stood up and headed for the door.

Just before we parted ways, she extended a hand towards me. “My name is Jung Wheein, by the way.”

Finally, a name to fit my mystery girl’s angelic face.

I accepted her hand and smiled.

Then, she turned and walked away.

I watched her until I couldn’t see her figure anymore.

That night, I fell asleep while waiting for the phone call that never came.


	2. Wheein's Crush

I plopped down on the couch and Kkomo immediately jumped onto my lap.

“Miss me today?” I cooed, scratching his head. “Because I miss you~”

Kkomo purred in response, leaning into my palm. As I continued to play with Kkomo, I thought back to the day’s event.

“Kkomo-ya,” I said in a gentle voice and Kkomo looked up at me expectantly. “Today, I went on a blind date again.” Kkomo let out a low growl and I giggled. “You guess right. It was a disaster.” I sighed. “That’s the third strike. I refuse to go on another date after this, Kkomo-ya.”

Suddenly, the image of a woman with an adorable nose-scrunching smile fleeted through my mind.

I smiled as I remembered our conversation; it was nothing like the ones I had with my dates. I didn’t stutter and there was no awkward silences; I even flirt with her shamelessly.

_Too bad she’s not interested in me._

Suddenly, my phone vibrated and a familiar nickname flashed on the screen: Hyejinnie.

My mouth automatically curved into a smile.

Ahn Hyejin.

My best friend. My secret crush. The reason I went on those blind dates.

My thumb hovered over the green button.

One month ago, I made a self-imposed ban on everything Hyejin – just until I find a way to deal with my feelings for her.

_I guess thirty days is my limit._

I took a deep breath, pressed the green button and placed the phone to my ear.

_“Finally!”_

Just at the sound of Hyejin’s voice, my eyes fluttered close and a sigh escaped my lips; it had been so long since I heard that husky voice so close to my ears.

_“Yah, Jung Wheein! Where have you been? Why haven’t you come over? Or at least give me a call? Do you know how worried I am? I thought you were dead!”_

I smiled to myself.

It took every ounce of self-control in me to ignore the calls and texts she had sent; there was that one time when I felt guilty enough and sent her a curt reply and nothing else.

“Sorry, Hyejinnie. I got caught up with work,” I said. “Now that you know I’m alive, what’s up?”

_“I’m fine too, thank you for asking.” _I could almost see her smirking. _“So, when are you coming over?”_

I bit my lip.

_Is it a good idea to go over there when I’m not even sure I can act normally around her?_

“I don’t know...I’m quite busy at the moment…”

_A lie. I suck at dating and work is slow right now. I’m the worst friend ever._

_“Come on, Wheeinie. Can’t you make time for your oldest, bestest, best friend?”_

I chuckled. “_Wow_, I never thought I would hear Ahn Hyejin’s aegyo begging,” I teased. In a more serious tone, I asked, “What’s the occasion?”

I could hear the smile in her voice._ “I have something to tell you.”_

I scratched my head. “Then...tell me. Right now.”

_“Nuh-uh. You have to come over first.”_

“What is so important that you can’t tell me over the phone?”

_“Something very, _very_ important.”_

“Hyejinnie…”

_“Jung Wheein, I_ _want to see your face! I literally cannot remember what you look like now!”_

I smirked. “How can you easily forget your oldest friend’s face?”

_“Because my oldest friend refuses to show her face to me.”_ She paused. _“Seriously, Wheein-ah, is something wrong? You know you can talk to me, right?”_

_I know. But I can’t. My heart is still not ready. _I’m_ not ready._

_“Wheein-ah, it hurts my heart when you won’t tell me what’s wrong…”_

I felt the guilt washing over me and I caved in.

“Everything’s fine, Hyejinnie. You don’t need to worry. I promise I’ll come over.”

Hyejin let out a squeal of delight. _“When?”_

“Uh, tomorrow? For dinner. But you have to cook. No take outs.”

_“No worries there. I’m going to blow your socks off. Just you wait.”_

Before I could question her, Hyejin hung up.

I was surprised at her confidence; Hyejin rarely cooks and when she does, it was more fusion than anything else.

Of course, it didn’t matter to me because anything Hyejin cook is delicious, but I had to admit, she got me intrigued.

Suddenly, I felt giddy when I thought about seeing Hyejin again after holding myself back for a whole month.

That night, I slept dreaming of Hyejin and an endless supply of fusion food.


	3. Byul's Day

I started the day feeling down.

My mystery girl didn’t call me once yesterday.

_Maybe I went about it all wrong. Maybe I should have just ask her out like a normal person._

I went to work in that state and sure enough, someone noticed.

I rushed over to the break room as soon as it was break time, but she was already waiting for me there.

As soon as I entered the room, a cold voice greeted me.

“I didn’t pay you to make people depressed, Byul.”

I halted at the door and stared at the scowling woman; even when she was mad, Yongsun looked beautiful.

If she wasn’t my friend _and_ my boss, I would have asked her out in a heartbeat.

I gave her a lazy shrug, shoving my hands in my apron. “Sorry, Yong,” I said, walking towards her. “I just feel..._blergh_.”

“That’s no excuse for your _awful_ customer service,” she said, crossing her arms above her chest. “What would you do if your fangirls stopped coming in?”

I raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you hired me for my face, Yongsun-ssi,” I said, smirking.

“Your face, your body, your everything. I hired you because you’re Moon Byulyi. You’re my friend...and occasionally a chick magnet who comes in handy when I want to attract customers.”

I threw my head back and laughed; it was typical of Yongsun. She could make me laugh effortlessly and it was a bonus to hear those words coming out of her mouth while she was looking all serious and boss-like.

“Thanks, Yong,” I said, wiping away my tears. “I needed that.”

“I didn’t say it to be _funny_,” she said, pouting. “I was trying to motivate you.”

“Sure…” I smirked. “I’m _super_ motivated to draw in more customers for you.”

I let out a squeal when Yongsun stood up and chased me around the room. A minute later, we were out of breath and we both collapsed onto the two-seater sofa.

“I mean it, Yongsun,” I said softly. “Thank you for making me feel better.”

She patted my thigh without a word.

We sat like that for a long while before she spoke.

“If you’re feeling better, want to come over for dinner?”

I straightened up and looked at her, grinning from ear to ear. “You’re cooking?”

“Of course.”

I pumped my fist in the air and Yongsun chuckled.

“I’ll be there,” I said excitedly. “I’ll even bring your favourite sparkling juice.”

“Oh, the dinner’s going to be at Hyejin’s place, by the way. She promised her friend that she’ll cook, so…”

Yongsun just shrugged and I nodded; we both knew Hyejin could cook, but she only specializes in fusion dishes.

“I’ll bring over some chicken too then,” I said. “Just in case Hyejin decides to throw me out.”

“A bribe in advance...I like it.”

Yongsun gave me a thumb’s up and I touched my thumb with hers.

We giggled and just like that, break time was over.

I went back to work feeling a bit better and any thoughts about Jung Wheein was pushed to the back of my mind.


	4. Wheein's Unnie

I stared at the clothes strewn around my room.

I had been tearing my hair out trying to pick the perfect outfit to wear for my dinner date with Hyejin. An hour and a half later and I was still not close to figuring out what I wanted to wear.

_I can’t think straight. I need some advice._

I grabbed my phone and hit on the speed dial. The call quickly went through and I grinned when I heard her voice at the other end.

“Hyoyeon-unnie,” I said cheerfully into the phone. “Don’t tell me you just woke up?”

_“I had a late night at the club,” _Hyoyeon-unnie replied lazily. _“How’s my favourite dongsaeng doing today?”_

My grin vanished as my gaze fell on the clothes lying on my bed, my floor and all over my room.

“Unnie, I need help,” I whined. “I’m trying to pick out a perfect outfit for dinner, but I don’t know what to wear~”

_“Nonsense. You have great taste in clothes, Wheein-ah. Your date’s an idiot if they can’t appreciate that.”_

“Thanks, unnie,” I said, smiling. “But it’s not a date. It’s just dinner with Hyejin.”

_“_Just_ dinner?” _Hyoyeon-unnie snickered. _“When has it been _just_ dinner when it comes to Hyejin? I know you secretly think of those dinners as dates.”_

I blushed; Hyoyeon-unnie knew me too well.

The first time we met, Hyoyeon-unnie and I quickly realized that we had little in common; we did share a love for drinking though and sometimes we confided in each other about our love lives.

When I first realized my feelings for Hyejin, I went straight to Hyoyeon-unnie. I was lucky to have her; she didn’t push me away and tried to help me with my confession. But I was too much of a coward; Hyoyeon-unnie suggested that I date other people for the experience.

That was how I started going on those blind dates; Hyoyeon-unnie was against it, but she relented because I stubbornly refused to go out and meet people like a normal person.

_“Does this mean you’ve given up on those blind dates?”_ Hyoyeon-unnie asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I grimaced; suddenly I remembered that I still haven’t cancelled my subscriptions.

“Yes,” I said, sighing. “I’m not going on another blind date again.”

_“Oh? Something happened?”_

“I suck at them. I couldn’t even get _one_ girl to agree to a second date.”

_“Why those little…” _Hyoyeon-unnie cleared her throat and calmed down. I smiled to myself; Hyoyeon-unnie could be a bit overprotective. _“Don’t they know that no_ _one is themselves on the first date?” _She sighed._ “It’s okay, Wheein-ah. It’s their loss. Our Wheein has more aegyo the more you get to know her.”_

I laughed. “Thank you, unnie,” I said softly. “You’re the only one who has my back.”

_“Eyy, don’t lie. You have Hyejin too~” _

“Hyejin’s different, unnie~”

_“Right, right. I forgot.” _Hyoyeon-unnie chuckled and swiftly changed the subject. _“Since you’re done with those stupid apps, let’s go to the club. I’ll introduce you to some people-Why are you laughing?”_

“I-I just remembered,” I said, wiping at my eyes. “Someone said the same thing to me yesterday.”

_“Oh? Who is it?”_

“She’s, um, I don’t know how to describe her…” I thought hard about the day I met Moon Byulyi. “Adorable? Kind? Sweet?”

Hyoyeon-unnie laughed. _“Yah, pick one already. Is she adorable, sweet, or kind?”_

“I can’t!” I giggled. For some reason, remembering Moon Byulyi filled my heart with warmth. “Her nose scrunches up when she smiles and that’s why she’s adorable. She’s also kind for offering to help me, a complete stranger. She’s sweet too because she made me feel better when I was having a miserable day.”

Hyoyeon-unnie let out a low whistle. _“Wheein-ah, why does it sound that you have a crush on this woman?”_

I blushed. “I do _not_ have a crush on Moon Byulyi.”

Hyoyeon-unnie suddenly fell silent. When she spoke again, she sounded upset. _“Did you just say…Moon Byulyi?”_

“Y-Yeah…” I said timidly, afraid that I had offended her somehow. “D-Do you know her, unnie?”

_“Wheein-ah, just…just forget about her.”_

I bit my lip; I _did_ promise to think about Moon Byulyi’s offer, but I wasn’t planning on doing anything about it. Hyoyeon-unnie’s reaction though, made me curious.

“Unnie, what’s wrong with her?”

_“She’s…she’s infamous at the club, okay?” _She paused and let out a long sigh._ “You said she offered to help you?”_

“Yes, but I wasn’t going to accept it,” I quickly said. “So don’t worry, unnie.”

_“Good. That’s good.” _Hyoyeon-unnie paused. _“I’m sorry if it sounds like I’m ordering you around, Wheein-ah, but I want what’s best for you.”_

I smiled. “I know, unnie. Thank you. I love you.”

Hyoyeon-unnie chuckled. _“Love you too.”_

“Ah, unnie,” I said, remembering the reason I called her in the first place. “I forgot that I called because I need help picking out an outfit.”

_“Just wear what you think is the prettiest and the most comfortable for you.”_

“Thank you, unnie.” I paused. “Thank you for always listening to me whine and complain about, well, everything.”

Hyoyeon-unnie laughed and I could almost see her waving a dismissive hand at me. _“Promise to call whenever you’re free, ‘kay? I miss drinking with you, kiddo.”_

“Me too, unnie.”

_“And get that Moon Byulyi woman out of your head.”_

“I got it, unnie. Bye~”

I ended the call and glanced at the clock.

I gasped; it was nearly time for me to go already.

I quickly picked out an outfit and matching accessories before getting dressed at lightning speed.

Just like Hyoyeon-unnie wished, thoughts of Moon Byulyi was pushed to the back of my mind; only thoughts of Hyejin and our dinner date remained.


	5. Byul & Wheein Meet Again

I was humming to myself while carrying two plastic bags of chicken and sparkling juice when my eyes fell on a familiar figure.

“Jung Wheein-ssi?”

The petite woman turned around and her eyes lit up with recognition.

“Moon Byulyi-ssi?”

“This is quite a coincidence,” I said, grinning. My heart thumped wildly and my steps quickened toward her. “Do you live around here?”

She shook her head. “No, I’m visiting a friend.” She looked down at the bags in my hands. “Do you need help?”

“No, it’s okay. I can handle this much.”

But she ignored me and grabbed one; I was too stunned by her dimpled smile to wrestle the bag from her.

“Do you live here, Byulyi-ssi?” she asked as we walked side-by-side towards the elevator.

“No. My friends invited me for dinner.” I gestured to the plastic bags. “I’m in charge of bringing extra snacks.”

An awkward silence fell over us as we waited for the elevator to arrive. Finally, I couldn’t stand it anymore and spoke.

“So, Wheein-ssi…how’s blind dating going for you?”

“I’m done with blind dates,” she said.

I chuckled. “So you’re off the market now, Wheein-ssi?” I asked.

I couldn’t believe the disappointment I felt just then, thinking that this beauty beside me had become someone else’s. A sudden heavy feeling crept into my chest and I was having trouble breathing. When she shook her head, I was able to breathe again as the heavy feeling in my chest lifted.

“It’s not like that. I’m…taking a break from dating.” She paused and looked up at me with wary eyes. “Can I confess something?”

My heart jumped a little. “Y-Yeah, sure…”

“I actually have a crush on someone.”

I swallowed. “O-Okay…”

“She’s the reason I went on those blind dates in the first place. I’m not confident enough to confess my feelings, so I thought dating someone for the experience would help.”

A picture formed inside of my head and that heavy feeling crept back into my chest. “Your crush is the same friend you’re visiting,” I said flatly.

The blush spreading across her cheeks was so beautiful, I found myself staring.

“Are you going to confess to her?” I asked before I could stop myself.

Her head snapped up and she stared at me; her eyes were big and dark, it was impossible not to drown in them.

“I-I don’t think so…” She frowned, her eyes filled with doubt and insecurity; I steeled myself from putting my arms around her. “Do you think I _should_?”

Her soft voice was like needles piercing through my ears and my heart. I swallowed the pain and smiled.

“You’re a beautiful woman, Wheein-ssi,” I said, hoping that my voice wasn’t trembling. “She would have to be blind or an idiot if she rejects you.” I paused and took a deep breath. “I-If you need my support, you have it. Just tell me when and where.”

The smile she gave me was blinding and her deep dimple was on full display as she whispered, “Thank you.”

The elevator arrived and we got on. As the door closed, I quickly put on my poker face before its reflection betray my true feelings.

***

I hadn’t told her yet.

I hadn’t told her that Hyoyeon-unnie warned me about her.

I hadn’t told her that I’m rejecting her offer.

But I _did_ tell her about my crush.

My one, well-kept secret that no one but Hyoyeon-unnie knew.

Maybe I want to believe that the Moon Byulyi beside me is the same Moon Byulyi I met at the café; adorable, kind and sweet.

But glancing at her reflection on the elevator doors, I saw no trace of that same woman; her beautiful face was impassive and her eyes had lost its warmth. The same warmth I felt from her moments before when she told me she had my back.

_Maybe this is the face she uses when she’s visiting her friends…That can’t be it, right? Maybe it was _me_. Maybe _I_ said something wrong._

Suddenly, I remembered that I forgot to press the button for Hyejin’s floor. I glanced at the panel beside me and frowned.

“We’re getting off at the same floor,” I stated, not realizing that I was talking out loud.

I saw her reflection; her poker face faltered for a whole second before it was back again and she gave a lazy shrug.

“Maybe our friends live on the same floor,” she said. “It’s not uncommon.”

I nodded weakly and sighed.

_I don’t like this Moon Byulyi. She’s cold and unfriendly. _

I caught myself and shook my head vigorously.

_Wait. That’s not right. I don’t like _this_ Moon Byulyi or any other versions of her. I like Ahn Hyejin and Ahn Hyejin only._

I took a deep breath and smiled at my reflection, ignoring the piercing gaze thrown by my silent companion.

The bell dinged as the elevator reached our destined floor. The door opened and I passed through first, hurrying down the corridor towards Hyejin’s apartment.

My steps halted when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to find Moon Byulyi walking slowly behind me.

“You’re still carrying my bag,” she explained, gesturing at the bag in my hand. “And I’m going this way too.”

I frowned.

_Is this really a coincidence? The world isn’t _that_ small, right?_

I hastily handed her the plastic bag and quickened my steps until I arrived at Hyejin’s door. I rang the bell and waited.

A moment later, Hyejin opened the door and beamed at me. “You made it!” she squealed, pulling me in for a hug. “I missed you, Wheepup!”

“I missed you too,” I murmured as I returned her hug.

I heard the rustling of plastics first before I heard her cough.

Hyejin pulled away and stared at the person behind me. “Byulie-unnie? You’re here too?” she asked, her smile turning into a frown.

“Yong invited me. I brought chicken, just in case.”

Hyejin sighed. “You’re lucky you got chicken, unnie,” she grumbled. Then, she shifted her attention to me and smiled. “Come on in, Wheeinie. I want to introduce you to someone.”

I was too preoccupied with the thoughts of Moon Byulyi being acquainted with Hyejin that I didn’t realize she had dragged me inside.

When we reached the living room, Hyejin let my hand go and headed for the other room. From where I stand, I saw a woman setting up the table in there; she looked up when Hyeijn approach her and the look she gave Hyejin made my heart stop.

It was the same look I had whenever I think of Hyejin; I confirmed it many times through mirrors and also when Hyejin and I made silly videos together.

I was vaguely aware of someone’s presence behind me, but my gaze was glued to the two people walking in from the other room; I noticed their intertwined hands and the way Hyejin protectively pulled the other woman close to her.

I knew even before Hyejin said it.

“Wheein-ah, this is Kim Yongsun. She’s my girlfriend.”

I remembered the days when Hyejin’s smile would lift my spirits up and fill my heart with happiness and warmth; today, her smile became the hammer that shattered my heart into a million pieces.


	6. Byul, Be Normal!

What I would usually do when I see a girl cry: 1) embrace her, 2) kiss her tears away, or 3) be extra greasy until she laughs.

But I was at a lost when it comes to Jung Wheein; I didn’t know if she was crying or smiling because she had her back to me.

Suddenly, without turning around, she reached out a shaky hand towards me; she must have sensed that I was right behind her. I automatically placed my hand in hers; I wanted to do something, even if it was just holding hands.

When our hands joined, she squeezed my hand a little and I saw her shoulders relaxing.

_Ah, this must be nerve-wrecking for her. Don’t worry, Wheein-ssi. I’m here for you._

Her voice was bright when she spoke; she could fool anyone, but I was the one holding on to a cold, clammy hand that shook with every word that came out of her mouth.

“Congratulations, Hyejinnie,” she said. “How long has it been? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s been nearly a month now,” Hyejin answered, glancing at Yongsun and blushed.

Jung Wheein squeezed my hand harder and her shoulders tensed again. I had never felt as useless as I was right then; the most I could do was squeeze her hand back, assuring her that I was still here.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you, Wheeinie,” Hyejin continued, “but you disappeared on me.”

“I’m sorry about that, Hyejinnie,” Jung Wheein said. “I was busy with work. I didn’t have time for _anyone_. Even Kkomo was mad at me because I kept ignoring him.”

My lips twitched.

_Omo, the little lady is lying? Or have I been seeing an apparition these past weeks?_

“What matters is that you’re here now, Wheeinie,” Hyejin said. “Come on, I need to feed you Yong-ie’s cooking. They’re out of this _world_!”

“Oh? I thought _you’re_ cooking, Hyejinnie?”

Hyejin smiled sheepishly. “I wanted to cook something special, but...I suck, okay? So I enlisted the best chef on this side of town to help me out.”

Hyejin stared at Yongsun lovingly and I felt Jung Wheein squeezing my hand even harder; I tried not to wince at the sharp pain.

“You’re _exaggerating_,” Yongsun said, chuckling. “Hyejin helped a little, if that counts…”

“It _does_, actually,” Jung Wheein said. “Getting Hyejinnie to help is even harder than asking her to cook.”

Hyejin pouted. “I’m regretting this already,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. “If I had known that you two would gang up on me, I shouldn’t have let you meet.”

I snickered. “_I’m_ glad,” I said, ignoring Hyejin’s death glare. “I’m tired of being the third wheel and being outvoted every single time.”

“Stop it, Byul,” Yongsun said, glancing at her girlfriend’s puffed cheeks. “I don’t want another world war to break out before dinner.”

She dragged Hyejin towards Hyejin’s personal entertainment room where they had laid out a table of dishes. Hyejin protested at first, but Yongsun whispered something to her that made her clammed up and blushed furiously.

I was busy watching them and being amused that I didn’t realize someone was tugging at my hand.

“You can let go now.”

I was startled when I heard her voice; my eyes went to her face and then to our joined hands.

“S-Sorry,” I mumbled, quickly releasing her hand. “I forgot…”

“It’s okay,” she said. “I was the one at fault here.”

I frowned. “I don’t understand...”

She gave me a deep bow. “I selfishly dragged you into my mess,” she said. “Thank you for going along with my selfishness.”

I chuckled. “I don’t think it was selfish to ask for help,” I said. “Thank _you_ for trusting me enough to ask me.”

She raised her head and our eyes met; her eyes shimmered with unshed tears and my heart went out to her.

Before I could stop myself, my hand reached out to gently pat her on the head. Her eyes widened and without warning, her tears fell.

“Ah, shoot,” she muttered, hastily wiping at her eyes, but the tears kept on falling. “You made me cry, Byulyi-ssi…”

“It’s _okay_ to cry,” I murmured. “It’s not good to hold everything in.”

“But my makeup’s _ruined_,” she grumbled. “I must look _very_ ugly right now.”

I silently disagreed.

Even with the tear stains and the ruined makeup, Jung Wheein looked as beautiful as the first day we met.

_Come to think of it, she was crying that day too._

I chuckled.

_When did I start liking tear-stained faces?_

“You’re _beautiful_,” I murmured and my hand unconsciously went to cup her cheek.

Her eyes widened, but she didn’t push my hand away.

My eyes roamed her face and finally settled on her lips; I licked my dry lips as a knot formed in my stomach.

“Byulyi-ssi?”

Her voice snapped me back to reality. I quickly withdrew my hand and said, “I’m sorry. I got ahead of myself.”

“I don’t mind.”

I stared at her and swallowed.

_No, Moon Byulyi. Just _no_. She’s Hyejin’s best friend. That lioness will _kill_ me if I lay a hand on her. Yongsun will kill me too and she’s _my _best friend._

“Byulyi-ssi!”

Her loud voice startled me out of my thoughts. She was snapping her fingers in front of my face and scowling.

_How are you so adorable even when you’re mad, Jung Wheein?_

When I said nothing, she let out a sigh and glared up at me. “Since I’m not worth your time, let alone your attention, I’ll take my leave now,” she said.

My hand shot out to grab her arm. “You’re leaving?” I asked, worried that the lion and the dragon who were waiting for us would kill me for letting her go.

“_No_,” she said, rolling her eyes and pointed at her face. “I need to fix my makeup.”

“Oh. Right.”

I reluctantly let her go and watched as she spun around and headed for the bathroom.

I placed a hand over my heart; it was beating erratically against my chest.

_This traitorous heart...Please be normal for once..._

Suddenly, I was pulled back by the collar of my shirt and I was face-to-face with a scowling Yongsun.

“We need to have a _serious_ talk, Moon Byulyi,” Yongsun growled.

I swallowed.

_I think I see my whole life flashing by. Hurry and come back, Jung Wheein!_


	7. Wheein's Belief

When I got out of the bathroom, I heard muffled noises coming from Hyejin’s entertainment room.

I carefully treaded my way there and heard three voices talking, no, _shouting_ at each other.

“If you want to pursue _her_, you have to break it off with your_ friends_!”

“What am I supposed to _say_, Yong? ‘Hey, let’s stop being friends because my _other_ friend says so’?”

“Then just...just stop being _intimate _with them!”

“Why can’t you say ‘sex’ like a normal person, Yongsun-ssi? You’re doing it with Hyejin anyway!”

“Yah! Don’t talk to my girlfriend like that!”

I entered the room and the shouts stopped abruptly; three pairs of eyes slowly turned towards me.

Moon Byulyi was trapped on the couch between Hyejin and her girlfriend; Hyejin had Moon Byulyi in a chokehold, looking fiercer than usual, while Kim Yongsun was straddling Moon Byulyi, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and looking like she just finished a marathon.

“What in the world are you three doing?” I asked, staring at them one by one.

Kim Yongsun was the first to move; she released Moon Byulyi’s collar and stood up, giving me a bright smile.

“Now that we’re all here, let’s have dinner,” she said cheerfully, as if she didn’t just tried to strangle her friend.

As she moved past Moon Byulyi, she glared at her and said, “We’re not done talking.”

I raised an eyebrow.

That_ was talking? What happens when they actually _fight_?_

Hyejin reluctantly released Moon Byulyi and gave her a death glare before heading for the seat next to her girlfriend.

Moon Byulyi sat up and we locked eyes. She grinned and mouthed a silent ‘thank you’; I responded with a single nod.

We took our places around the table and ate in silence; Hyejin sat with her girlfriend on one side while I sat with Moon Byulyi opposite them.

After a while, my curiosity got the better of me.

“So, what were you guys arguing about?” I asked.

“We weren’t _arguing_,” Kim Yongsun said, making an I-don’t-know-what-you’re-talking-about face. “We were just…_talking_.”

I rolled my eyes and sighed. “_Fine_, I’ll play along. What were you guys _talking _about?”

Hyejin and her girlfriend exchanged glances; Moon Byulyi had her poker face on and continued eating in silence.

Finally, Hyejin spoke.

“We were just talking about how Byulie-unnie should _stop_ playing around if she wants to seriously pursue a _certain_ someone.”

I looked at Moon Byulyi.

_So _that’s_ why you weren’t interested in me…_

Moon Byulyi stopped eating and stared at the couple opposite us, pointing her chopsticks at them. “I’m not pursuing anyone _now_ or in the future.” She sighed and stared down at her rice bowl. “I _told_ you, I’m not interested in relationships. Not anymore...”

_ Ah, _this_ is why Hyoyeon-unnie told me to stay away from her…_

Hyejin was about to say something in response, but her girlfriend gave her an intense glare and she stopped.

We resumed eating and by the time we finished, the tense atmosphere from before had disappeared and we became closer.

_Who knew discovering each other’s food preferences could be the ultimate ice-breaker?_

“I’m full!” I announced, rubbing my stomach and smiling from ear-to-ear. I gave the chef two thumbs up. “Unnie, your cooking is the _best_!”

Yongsun-unnie laughed and waved a hand shyly. “Yaa~ You’re too _kind_, Wheeinie,” she said, giggling. “Hyejin makes awesome food too.”

“But she _only_ makes fusion,” I whined. “It gets _boring_ after a while.”

Hyejin’s eyes almost popped out in anger and she threatened to hit me with a heavy cushion; luckily, Yongsun-unnie worked fast and stopped Hyejin from rampaging.

I giggled at the sight.

“I’m glad you’re doing okay.”

I glanced at the owner of the voice. “Actually, I’m not,” I confessed. “But I will be. Yongsun-unnie’s nice and so are you, Byulie-unnie.”

She just smiled and said nothing.

It was nearly midnight when Byulie-unnie and I decided that it was time to leave.

“Don’t disappear on me again,” Hyejin murmured when she pulled me in for a goodbye hug.

I closed my eyes and nodded, squeezing her tight. “I promise.”

Silence fell over us as Byulie-unnie and I rode the elevator down and then walked together until the entrance of the apartment.

“I’m going this way,” I said, pointing to my right. “Good night, unnie.”

“Good night.”

I gave her a slight bow and went on my way.

Ten minutes later, I realized someone was following me; my heart raced, fearing the worst and my steps quickened.

When I came to a corner, I stole a glance at the round mirror above me; I let out a relieved sigh when I saw Byulie-unnie’s reflection.

“Are you stalking me now, Byulie-unnie?” I asked loudly without turning around.

I continued to walk, but at a slower pace; her footsteps slowed down too.

“I was worried about you.”

I chuckled. “This is not my first heartbreak, unnie.”

“Sorry…”

I twirled around to face her while walking backwards; the street was deserted and there were no corners to bump into, so I was safe.

I studied her for a moment; she had her hands in her pockets, her shoulders slumped forward and a deep scowl darkened her beautiful features.

I tilted my head to the side. “Why are you being nice to me, unnie?” I asked.

She shrugged. “I don’t know,” she said. “Maybe I see myself in you.”

I frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I went through a heartbreak once and, well, let’s just say I didn’t come out of it unscathed.”

I stopped walking and so did she.

“Everyone deals with heartbreak differently, unnie,” I said. “I’m not _you_.”

Her smile was bitter as she said, “I guess not.”

“Is that the reason you don’t do relationships anymore?” I asked.

She sighed and rubbed her neck, frowning. “It’s not like I didn’t _try_,” she explained. “But I couldn’t get rid of my insecurities and it’s not fair to the other person either, so I ended up breaking things off.”

“And _that’s_ when you started to play around with girls.”

She winced. “Why does it sound so bad when _you_ say it?”

“Because it _is _bad, unnie. You shouldn’t play around too much. What if you _finally_ found the one and she doesn’t want to be with you because of it?”

She smirked. “You believe in _the one_?”

“I believed that Hyejin was the one for _me_. But, as you can see, _I’m_ not the one for her.”

“And you’re okay with that?” she asked, looking at me with worried eyes.

I smiled and nodded. “I choose to believe that there is someone out there for everyone. Even for _you_, unnie.”

She looked at me as if she wanted to say something, but decided against it at the last minute.

She just smiled and said, “Thank you, Wheeinie. I hope you find the one for you too.”

For some reason, I didn’t feel happy hearing that at all.


	8. Byul & Wheein's Mornings

I woke up feeling nostalgic.

Last night, hearing Wheein talk about “the one”, made me think of _her_; there was a time when I believed that _she_ was that person for me.

I felt a familiar prick behind my eyes and I quickly blinked it away, refusing to tread further down memory lane.

I was relieved when my phone vibrated, pulling me out of my thoughts. I scrolled through the notifications; one particular text brought a smile to my face.

** Wheeinie **

_Morning, unnie. ^^_

_Here’s a greeting from Kkomo and me…_

I opened the file attached and chuckled; Wheein had recorded a short clip of her and her cat doing a morning greeting, but for most of the clip, she was trying to persuade the chic cat to cooperate.

Just like that, Wheein made me forget about _her_; it was for a bit, but it was enough.

_Jung Wheein, you adorable angel. Never change, okay?_

I smiled to myself as I changed her name in my contacts.

Then, I slid out of bed and stretched my limbs, soaking in the morning sunlight. I texted my reply to Wheein and placed the phone on the dresser before heading for the bathroom to wash up.

** You **

_Thank you, my angel. You made my day. <33_

** My Angel Wheeinie **

_It’s still too early to be greasy, unnie. ^^;_

_By the way, Hyejinnie asked me out. Should I go?_

I finished washing up and saw the reply from Wheein.

I frowned.

I didn’t like the idea of Wheein putting herself through more heartache, but Hyejin was her best friend and I didn’t want her to end up losing the person who understands her the best. Like I did.

I smirked.

_How ironic. She said she’s nothing like me and yet we both fell for our best friends._

I texted my reply and got ready for work.

** You **

_Why are you hesitating? Go and enjoy your date with Hyejin. ;-)_

_***_

** Stalker Unnie **

_Why are you hesitating? Go and enjoy your date with Hyejin. ;-)_

I stared at the text.

_This babo unnie. Why are you telling me to go?_

I frowned.

_Wait. What else did I want her to say? Why did I even ask her in the first place?_

I had no answer to that. I deliberated for a long time before texting my reply.

** You **

_Fine. I’ll go and enjoy my date with Hyejinnie. xp_

I changed Byulie-unnie’s name in my contacts and grinned with satisfaction.

Suddenly, my phone jumped out of my hands as a message came in.

I didn’t expect Byulie-unnie to reply, but she did and I was surprised to find myself smiling as I read her text.

** Babo Stalker Unnie **

_Are you mad at me, angel? ^^;_

_Want me to tag along then? We could make it a double date._

I scowled.

_A double date? With who? Who would she bring? One of her _friends_?_

I shook my head and decided that I didn’t want to find out.

I ignored Byulie-unnie’s text and texted Hyejin instead.

** You **

_Okay. Let’s go._

** Hyejinnie **

_Great! Let’s meet at that restaurant near your place._

I raised an eyebrow.

** You **

_There’s a restaurant near my place? Is it new?_

** Hyejinnie **

_Yes, you hermit!_

_I’ve been hanging out there while staking out your apartment. You disappeared on me, remember?_

I cringed. It was bad enough that Hyejinnie reminded me of my “disappearing act”, but calling out my lack of social life was a low blow.

** You **

_Yes, yes. You win._

_Text me the name and address of the restaurant._

** Hyejinnie **

_You know what? I’ll just pick you up at your place._

_I don’t want my Wheepup getting lost in her own neighbourhood. ;-b_

I glared at my phone.

_I know I’m bad with directions, but I’m not _that _bad._

** You **

_Fine. Do whatever you want. I’ll just be waiting here with Kkomo._

** Hyejinnie **

_On second thought, let’s just order in._

_I miss Kkomo so much!_

I rolled my eyes. Hyejinnie couldn’t even get near animals because of her allergies and yet she was attached to Kkomo like he was her own.

** You **

_Okay. Fine._

_See you at 8._

I looked at Kkomo and he looked back with blank eyes.

“Be prepared, Kkomo,” I said solemnly. “A lioness is about to come and eat you up.”

I thought I saw the chic cat shivered a little when I said that.


	9. Restless Byul

I was restless the whole morning; Wheein didn’t text me back at all.

_Did I say something wrong? Was it the double date thing? It has to be._

Those thoughts looped around inside my head until Yongsun stepped in.

“Yah, Moon Byulyi!” Yongsun grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me hard, effectively bringing me back to reality. “I didn’t pay you to stand like a statue and ignore the customers!”

Before I could explain myself, two customers entered the restaurant.

Yongsun released me and muttered, “Go. _Smile_. Do your usual..._you_.”

That was easier said than done. If Yongsun knew, she wouldn’t have said that; then again, Yongsun had never met Krystal.

I forced a smile when our eyes met; her eyes widened in surprise, but she smiled back.

“Good afternoon,” I said and politely bowed as they stepped up to the counter. “How many are dining in?”

“Just two,” the man beside her answered. His eyes finally met mine. “_Oh_. It’s you.”

I secretly felt relieved; there was no sign of malice on his face, just genuine surprise.

I nodded. “Hello again,” I said. Then, I turned on my poker face. “Please follow me.”

I grabbed two menus from the counter and led them inside to an empty table. I waited for them to scan the menu and decide what they wanted to eat. I took that time to study Krystal’s side profile; even after five years, she still looked as stunning as the first time I saw her.

“Excuse me.”

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Krystal’s husband looking at me with narrowed eyes.

“You’ve decided?” I asked, holding up my pen and notepad.

He nodded and listed down their order. I jotted them down and brought the ticket to the kitchen. I didn’t go back out immediately; I kept peeking through the kitchen door at the chatting couple.

“Who’s that?”

I jumped when I heard Yongsun’s voice next to me. She looked at me with curious eyes, but I ignored her.

“I thought you don’t go for married women?” she continued asking.

“I don’t,” I answered curtly.

“Then…_what_ are you doing?”

I didn’t answer.

“This looks like stalking to me,” Yongsun commented, ignoring my lack of answer.

I scoffed. “I don’t _stalk_ people.”

_I’ll admit to stalking just one person and that person is Jung Wheein._

“Good because you’re doing a horrible job at it.”

I glared at her. “Is there any point to this?”

“The point is, you’re not acting like yourself, Byul. Who is this woman and why does she affect you so?”

I hesitated.

I’d never told Yong about Krystal; I vaguely told her that I was hung up over my ex the first time we met and nothing more. I had gotten rid of Krystal’s pictures, so Yongsun had no idea what she looked like either.

A loud bell rang and we both jumped in surprise.

“I’ll tell you later,” I said hurriedly as I grabbed the order for Krystal’s table and headed out.

I kept my eyes on their table the whole time until they got up to leave. Her husband came up to the counter to pay while Krystal waited by the door.

“Krys wants to talk to you,” he said as he waited for me to swipe his card.

My hand paused in the midst of swiping. I looked up at him and asked, “Why can’t she ask me herself?”

“She’s afraid you won’t want to.”

I resumed swiping his card. “She’s right. I don’t.”

“Are you still not over her?”

I thought about it.

For the past five years, I rarely thought about Krystal; except for that one day out of the whole year when I would visit _him_. I supposed it was more out of guilt than fondness that I recalled our memories together.

I shook my head slowly. “I’m over her, but I don’t think I could talk to her without getting emotional.”

“I saw the way you looked at her before…”

My hand twitched as I handed back his card. “Don’t worry,” I said. “I was just admiring how she hasn’t aged a day since I last saw her.”

He was silent when he accepted the card from me.

“How did you know I work here?” I asked, not looking at him.

_No one should know...except-_

“Uh, Krystal...she, uh, talked to your friends at the club.”

I closed my eyes and bit back a sigh.

_Those nosy little…I’ll have a talk with them later._

I handed him the receipt. “Thank you for dining with us,” I said politely and bowed.

I watched him walked over to Krystal and whispered something. She looked at me with sad eyes before following him out.

I didn’t know what she wanted to talk to me about and I didn’t care to find out; if it was so important, she would come find me herself.

“It’s _her_, isn’t it?” Yongsun appeared beside me and patted my back gently. “The girl who broke your heart?”

I nodded slowly. “My first…_everything_,” I murmured. “But I’m okay, Yong,” I quickly added, forcing a smile. “_Honest_.”

Yongsun nodded, but she didn’t seem convinced.

Suddenly, she whipped out her phone and typed furiously on it; I tried to sneak away, but she quickly linked our arms together, forcing me to stay.

Five minutes later, she was beaming at me.

“Get ready, Byul,” she said with glee. “We have to make a special delivery tonight.”

I frowned. “We don’t make night deliveries, Yong,” I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. “I told you. Special. Delivery. Now who’s the boss here?”

I sighed and pointed at her. “You are…”

She nodded triumphantly. “That’s right. So let’s go and prepare that delivery order. They’re expecting us at 8.”

I let out another sigh as she dragged me into the kitchen.


	10. Wheein's Party for Two

I glared at my phone; Hyejin was running late.

_What was I expecting? It’s Hyejin after all._

I grunted.

I hated waiting; boredom was my constant enemy and I had to get creative to occupy myself.

I played with Kkomo until _he_ was bored of me, then I rolled around on the living room floor until my back hurts; I even tried to work, staring at a blank canvas for what seemed like eternity, but my creative juices had run dry at the moment.

It was half past eight when the doorbell _finally_ rang.

I jumped to my feet, ready to unleash my frustration on my so-called best friend when I saw an unfamiliar figure on the intercom screen.

I frowned.

The figure was wearing a cap, hiding their face from view, and was carrying plastic bags in both hands.

I became wary when I saw that the person was wearing an oversized coat that reminded me of an old serial killer movie. I shivered inwardly and pushed the thought away.

The doorbell rang again and the person leaned into the intercom. _“Hello?_ _Delivery for Miss Jung?”_

My frown deepened.

_When did I make a delivery order?_

As if answering my question, my phone buzzed. I glanced at it and nearly cursed.

** Hyejinnie **

_Wheein-ah~ I’m sorry!! Yong-ie took me out on a surprise date! Let’s re-schedule, ‘kay?_

_And by the way, I already ordered ahead of time. So enjoy!_

_See ya! <333_

I sighed.

_So _this_ is what it feels like to be stood up by your own best friend._

I pressed the intercom button. “I’m sorry. Is it possible to cancel? My friend who made the order isn’t here.”

I knew it was hopeless to ask, but there’s no harm in trying. I was surprised when I heard the delivery person laugh.

_“If you’re worried about payment, you don’t have to. It’s on the house.”_

I frowned.

_Who did Hyejin bribe to get the free food?_

“I’m more worried that she ordered a lot,” I said, trying to reason my way out of a lonely dinner. “I can’t finish them all by myself.”

_“You don’t have to.”_

My mouth fell open when the delivery person tipped their cap back and Byulie-unnie’s face smiled back at me.

“B-Byulie-unnie?” I stammered. “Wh-What...?”

_“Hello, Jung Wheein-ssi,” _she said. _“Can I come in, please? It’s getting colder out here and these bags are not exactly light.”_

I didn’t need to be told twice; I hurriedly opened the door and let Byulie-unnie inside. I took one of the bags from her and led the way into the kitchen.

She took off her cap and whistled under her breath as she followed closely behind me. “Nice place,” she said. Then, she noticed Kkomo’s bowl on the floor. “Oh? You have a pet?”

I nodded as I took the other plastic bag from her. “His name’s Kkomo. Oh, speak of the devil. Here he is.”

As if summoned, Kkomo padded into the kitchen and greeted Byulie-unnie with curious eyes. Byulie-unnie chuckled and crouched down to pet him; surprisingly, Kkomo leaned into her hand and purred.

I stared at the cheeky cat in disbelief. “Wow, he rarely does that with strangers,” I said. “Usually, he would snort and walk off. He’s a chic cat.”

Byulie-unnie grinned, her eyes never leaving Kkomo. “He’s adorable,” she gushed, gently stroking Kkomo’s fur.

“Why don’t you play with Kkomo in the living room, unnie? I’ll set up the table.”

She raised her head and looked at me with concerned eyes. “Are you sure you don’t need my help?”

“Yes,” I said, flashing a reassuring smile at her. “Besides, you’re my guest.”

She looked like she wanted to protest, but instead she just nodded her head and scooped Kkomo into her arms before heading for the living room.

From the kitchen, I could hear Byulie-unnie’s giggles as she played with Kkomo; I found myself smiling as I unpacked the food and dumped them neatly onto plates and into bowls.

I couldn’t recall the last time I ate dinner with someone; it had been a while since I started living alone and I rarely went back home.

As for Hyoyeon-unnie, I could only meet up with her for quick drinks because she works at night.

And Hyejin?

The last time I ate with Hyejin, just us two, was last month; before my self-imposed Hyejin ban and when I was still referring to our little outings as dates.

Suddenly, it struck me.

_Is _this_ a date?_

I glanced nervously in the direction of the living room.

_If it is, what should I do? I’ve only been on blind dates with girls. In broad daylight. This is new territory for me. What should I do? What should I-_

“Are you okay in here?”

The sudden question jolted me out of my thoughts.

I turned to find Byulyie-unnie walking into the kitchen with Kkomo comfortably snuggling in her arms; the sight warmed my heart.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I paused. “You two make a beautiful picture. I’m going to commit this to memory and paint it later.”

Byulie-unnie raised an eyebrow. “You paint?” she asked.

I heard the awe in her voice and blushed. “Yes,” I replied, averting my eyes as I placed the plates and bowls on the dining table. “It used to be a hobby and now it’s my job.”

“That’s cool.”

My heart was swollen with pride when I heard her simple compliment; it wasn’t like I hadn’t been complimented before, but it felt extra special coming from Byulie-unnie.

Byulie-unnie set Kkomo down on the floor and walked towards me.

My breath hitched when she came close; the smell of her perfume pleasantly filled my senses and I instinctively wanted to wrap myself in her warmth.

I whimpered when I felt her breath tickling my ear.

“I think you’re done,” she murmured. “Let’s eat.”

She placed a hand on the small of my back and gently ushered me towards the chair. She pulled it out for me and gestured for me to sit.

“Thanks,” I said shyly as I took a seat.

She just smiled and sat down opposite me.

_I want this to be a date so badly. Is this normal? Or am I just desperate?_

I pushed the thought away as we said our prayers and started eating in silence.

Suddenly, I was curious. “Unnie, how did you end up delivering Hyejin’s takeout?”

Byulie-unnie paused her chewing and smiled. “I don’t know if Hyejin told you, but Yongsun is a chef and she owns the restaurant Hyejin ordered from.”

My mouth formed a silent “O”.

_So _that’s_ how my devilish best friend gets free food. I hope she doesn’t take advantage of Yongsun-unnie too much._

“I work there too,” Byulie-unnie continued. “Since Yongsun is the boss, she decides that we’re doing a _special_ night delivery. Except that she bailed on me and I had to do it alone.”

I smiled. “Hyejin texted me that she can’t make it _after_ you rang the doorbell.”

She cringed. “Oof. You got it worst.”

We both giggled.

“For the record, I have _no_ idea what those two idiots were planning until I heard your voice over the intercom,” Byulie-unnie said after we had calmed down.

My heart fluttered; it was flattering to learn that Byulie-unnie recognized me just from the sound of my voice.

“You think they’re setting us up?” I asked, hoping that I didn’t sound too eager.

Byulie-unnie shook her head. “I don’t think that’s what they’re trying to do…” Her quick denial was disappointing, but I tried to keep a straight face as she continued, “I think this is Yong’s way of cheering me up.”

I let out a bitter laugh. “_Wow_. I feel used.”

“Oh no. It’s not like _that_,” she quickly said. “I think she doesn’t want me to be alone tonight and figured that you’re the best choice to accompany me.”

I smirked. “I didn’t realize I’m fun to be around. People always say I’m dull and boring.”

“Well, they’re _idiots_.” She grinned when I burst out laughing. Then, she added softly, “Only a worthy few can see you for the gem you are, Jung Wheein.”

My heart hammered against my chest and blood rushed to my face; her words echoed inside my head and I don’t think it would stop anytime soon.

“Thank you,” I said shyly. “No one ever said that to me before…”

“I repeat. _Idiots_. The lot of them.”

I chuckled. “Even my family?” I asked jokingly.

Her face reddened as she mumbled, “Well, maybe not your _family_…”

I bit back a laugh. “It’s _okay_, unnie,” I said, grinning. “I understand what you’re saying.”

She let out a relieved sigh and smiled. “Just so you know, I didn’t stay _only_ because you’re fun,” she said softly.

I raised an eyebrow. “Oh? There’s another reason?” I asked, suddenly curious.

She nodded, beaming from ear to ear. “I get to be in the company of a smart and beautiful woman,” she said, giving me a greasy wink. “How can I _resist_?”

I was blushing from my neck to the roots of my hair now. I hid my warm face in my hands.

“Stop it, unnie,” I said in a muffled voice. “You’re going to give me a heart attack.”

“Sorry, sorry,” she said, chuckling. “Let’s eat. The food’s getting cold.”

I took deep, calming breaths before raising my head; my eyes met with hers and I blushed again.

We were both smiling as we resumed our dinner.


	11. Disoriented Byul

After dinner, we sat in the living room and talked.

I didn’t remember the last time I genuinely had a talk with a girl; I vaguely remembered doing something on a couch, but it was _definitely_ not talking.

I learned that Wheein is an artist and she’s working on a collection for her upcoming exhibition; she’s currently in a slump though and took on portrait and sculpting requests to keep herself occupied.

I actually enjoyed listening to Wheein more than talking; she would recount events animatedly and my eyes would be drawn to her dimple every time she smiled or laughed.

“Unnie, I want to show you something,” Wheein said, beaming from ear to ear.

I just raised an eyebrow and let her drag me towards a small room.

“This is where I create my masterpieces,” Wheein announced, throwing the door opened and ushered me inside. “Welcome to Wheeny’s Studio.”

As soon as I stepped in, I felt like I was transported into a new dimension; I was surrounded by coloured canvases and sculptures of various shapes and sizes.

“_Wow_,” was all that escaped my mouth as I stood at the entrance of the studio, drinking in the sight with eager eyes. “This is _amazing_. _You’re_ amazing.”

“Thanks,” Wheein replied shyly.

My heart skipped a beat when she slipped her hand into mine; she smiled up at me and I could not resist smiling back.

With our hands intertwined, she gently guided me around the studio, explaining to me the meaning and inspiration behind the paintings.

“Now_ I’m_ inspired,” I announced and joined my thumbs and forefingers together to form a square. “I suddenly have the urge to take some pictures.”

“You’re a photographer?” Wheein asked, surprise evident in her voice.

I shook my head and laughed. “No, no. It’s a hobby. But I got a professional camera, so I guess you _could_ call me Miss Photographer.”

I puffed out my chest and Wheein burst out laughing; I felt some sort of pride for being able to extract that kind of laugh from Wheein.

“You’re _ridiculous_, unnie,” she said, grinning as she wipe the tears that had escaped her eyes. “I would love to see your pictures one day.”

I blushed.

It was the first time I shared my passion for photography with someone; I didn’t even tell my closest friends about it yet.

Silence fell over us, but it didn’t feel awkward at all; we were both smiling and gazing silently into each other’s eyes.

Suddenly, a loud scratching noise against the studio door made us both jump; only when we heard a familiar meow did we breathe normally.

Wheein chuckled. “I guess Kkomo is getting lonely out there.”

I cleared my throat and smiled. “It’s time to go then.”

“But before that…”

It happened so fast, I didn’t have a chance to react.

In two quick strides, Wheein was in front of me; she stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on my cheek.

“That’s to thank you for a great night,” she murmured, flashing her dimpled smile. Then, she winked and added, “We should do this again, unnie.”

As soon as the studio door closed behind her, I crouched down with my head in my hands; my face was on fire and my ears were filled with the thundering sound of my heartbeat.

_That little temptress..._

When I finally calmed down and came out of the studio, Wheein was cuddling with Kkomo on the couch; she noticed me and grinned.

“Are you okay, unnie?” she asked innocently.

“I’m fine.”

I cringed when I heard the crack in my voice; Wheein giggled.

“I’ll be off now,” I said, heading for the door. “Goodnight, Wheein-ssi.”

“Good night, unnie! Oh, don’t forget about our date tomorrow, ‘kay?”

My steps halted and I spun around to face her. “What date?” I asked, eyes wide with surprise.

Wheein jumped off the couch and pushed me towards the door. “Go home, unnie,” she said, chuckling. “I’ll text you the details tomorrow.”

She literally kicked me out of her apartment and slammed the door in my face.

I stood there, frozen, and stared at the closed door for a long moment.

_What the hell just happened?_


	12. Their First Date

Our first official date started off with a movie; apparently, both of us couldn’t watch horror movies without screaming at the top of our lungs.

We held hands throughout the whole movie and I didn’t even notice it; I _did_ notice that Byulie-unnie never let go even after we left.

Then, we had dinner at the café we first met; it was quite romantic of her to suggest it and I told her so.

Byulie-unnie just blushed at my words; I had to stop myself from reaching out to stroke the wrinkles on her nose.

“I was worried that you would find it too cheesy,” she confessed. “It’s been a while since I went on a proper date, so…”

“You’re doing _fine_, unnie,” I assured her. Then, I frowned as a thought struck me. “How did you even meet girls before this?” I asked curiously.

Her face turned a darker shade of red. “Mostly at the club,” she said. “Never in broad daylight.”

“So I’m different then?” I asked softly.

She smiled and my heartbeat quickened.

“You _are_,” she murmured.

My heart was officially bursting out of my chest when I heard those words. In contrast to my roaring insides, my outer self was calm and collected; we were both beaming at each other when our dinner arrived.

After dinner, we ordered coffee and dessert.

“I had a great time,” I said, stirring my coffee slowly. “Thank you for today, unnie.”

Byulie-unnie looked at me with confused eyes. “_Already_?” she asked.

My lips twitched; hearing the hint of sadness and disappointment in her voice made my heart flutter.

_This unnie is so adorable..._

“Unnie, I wasn’t saying _goodbye_,” I said, reaching out to put my hand over hers. “I was just telling you I enjoyed our date.”

She smiled and turned her hand over, sliding downwards slightly so that my fingers rested in her palm. She wrapped her long fingers around mine and slowly ran her thumb over my knuckles; the motion sent shivers down my spine and scattered butterflies in my stomach.

“I enjoyed it too,” Byulie-unnie said with the softest smile I had ever seen her wore.

I melted when I saw the warmth in her dark eyes. I struggled to name this foreign feeling inside me; it was different from what I felt for Hyejin.

Suddenly, our trance was broken; Byulie-unnie’s phone on the table vibrated incessantly as a call came in.

Byulie-unnie frowned when she saw the caller ID. “Sorry, Wheeinie,” she said. “I have to take this.”

Much to my disappointment, she separated our hands to answer the call.

“Hey.” A brief silence before her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. “What?!...Is she okay?...Okay, I’ll be there in a few.”

Byulie-unnie hung up and turned to me. “Is it okay if we go to the club for a bit?” she asked with a rueful smile. “We need to pick up Yongsun.”

My eyes widened in alarm. “What happened to Yongsun-unnie?”

“Apparently, she’s passed out drunk. After _one_ shot.”

I blinked. “Seriously?”

Byulie-unnie nodded once. “Yongsun can’t handle alcohol well. Let alone a one-shot.” She paused and scowled. “I’m worried...This isn’t like her...”

I had the feeling that Byulie-unnie wouldn’t stop her musing anytime soon. I took the initiative and stood up.

“Let’s go, unnie,” I said. “I don’t like thinking about Yongsun-unnie all alone in a club.”

Byulie-unnie nodded and stood up too. Without a word, she grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers, and guided me out the door.

I didn’t have to glance in a mirror to know that I was grinning like a fool.

***

I turned off the engine and turned to Wheein.

“I’ll be quick,” I said, squeezing her hands. “Wait for me, ‘kay?”

Wheein smiled and nodded.

I hopped out of the car and practically ran into the club. As soon as I stepped inside, I headed straight for the bar.

“Hani.”

The bartender and manager of the club looked up at the sound of her name. Her face broke into a smile when she saw me.

“So you _finally_ decided to show up,” she said.

I ignored her sarcasm. “Where is she?” I asked.

Hani sighed and nodded in the direction of the lounge. “Fair warning,” she said as I started to move. “She’s _not_ alone.”

I looked at her for a moment, trying to predict what was waiting for me and failed; I just gave Hani a nod and headed for the lounge.

I scanned the deserted area and my eyes fell on two figures on a love seat; one of them had their head resting on the other’s lap.

My long strides took me to them in a few seconds. I kneeled down beside Yongsun and saw the tell-tale tear streak on one side of her cheek.

“She’s sleeping.”

It was obvious; I saw the gentle rise and fall of Yongsun’s chest and concluded earlier that she was fast asleep and wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon. But hearing that voice, my head snapped up in surprise.

_Oh. So _this_ is what Hani meant…_

I quickly put on my poker face. “Hello, Krystal,” I said. “I hope she’s not troubling you?”

Krystal just smiled. “She’s been crying non-stop, but otherwise she’s the tamest drunk I’ve ever seen.”

I nodded. I sighed as I gently wiped Yongsun’s face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, my hand lingering on her cheek.

_Why are you suddenly drinking, Yong? What happened to you? Where is Hyejin?_

“Is she your girlfriend?”

Krystal’s query took me by surprise. “Why would you think that?” I asked with a frown.

She shrugged. “It’s just…the way you look at her, I guess.” She paused and smiled. “I remembered how you used to look at _me_, Byul.”

I smiled wryly. “That’s a long time ago, Krys. I’m surprise you still remembered.”

“I _always_ remember.”

I held her gaze for longer than I would have liked; maybe there were still lingering feelings between us, but I knew that _my_ lingering feelings were something else entirely.

I let out a heavy sigh as I got to my feet. I looped one of Yongsun’s arms around my neck, pulling her off of Krystal’s lap. “Well, if you must know, she’s _not_ my girlfriend,” I said.

Suddenly, Yongsun moved her arms to encircle my waist and buried her face in my neck; her actions effectively negated my previous remark.

I ignored Krystal’s raised eyebrow and the accompanying smirk. I supported Yongsun with one hand on her back and turned to leave.

I froze when I locked gaze with the person standing on the lounge steps.

I saw her eyes went from mine to the clinging Yongsun and then at the space behind me where I assume Krystal was standing; I couldn’t read her expression at all, but I knew instinctively that the smile on her face wasn’t her usual smile.

“I’ll wait outside,” Wheein mumbled. Then, she turned around and walked away.

“So…_she’s_ the girlfriend?”

If I wasn’t busy supporting Yongsun and if my mind wasn’t preoccupied with figuring out what exactly Wheein saw, I would have easily told Krystal that Wheein wasn’t my girlfriend either, but I wish that she was.


	13. Wheein's True Feelings

Byulie-unnie finished buckling Yongsun-unnie into the passenger seat and closed the door. Then, she slowly turned to face me.

“I’ll go back on my own,” I said quietly.

She looked startled. “Wh-Why? I can drop you off. It’s on the way.”

“No,” I said, shaking my head firmly. “I want to be alone right now.”

Byulie-unnie looked like she wanted to protest, but instead she said in a resigned tone, “Okay. Get home safe.”

Then, she went to the driver side, started the engine and drove off.

I watched her car until I couldn’t see it anymore.

“Jung Wheein?”

I spun around and came face to face with Hyoyeon-unnie.

“Hyoyeon-unnie?” I asked, surprised to see her. “What are you doing here?”

“I work here,” she said, gesturing at the club Byulie-unnie and I exited earlier. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“I came to pick up a friend.”

Hyoyeon-unnie looked around. “Where’s your friend?”

“She just left.”

Hyoyeon-unnie raised an eyebrow, but didn’t pry further. “I just finished my gig,” she said instead. “Want to go for a drink?”

I smiled.

_I must look like I badly needed a drink or unnie is actually a mind reader._

“Sure,” I said. Then, I glanced at the club and added, “But I don’t want to drink in there.”

Hyoyeon-unnie chuckled. “Okay. I know just the place.”

I followed Hyoyeon-unnie to her car and she drove us to a familiar place.

“Remember?” Hyoyeon-unnie asked with a grin. “This is where we first met.”

I grinned back. “Of course I remember. Thank you for keeping me company that day.”

Hyoyeon-unnie shrugged. “I’m just glad you broke up with that good-for-nothing.”

I chuckled and followed her inside.

We sat at the same table as that day and ordered our usual. As we wait, Hyoyeon-unnie started grilling me.

“So, who is this friend who dare to leave behind my cute dongsaeng?”

I chuckled; Hyoyeon-unnie was being protective again.

“Her name’s Kim Yongsun,” I said. “And_ she_ didn’t leave me behind. She’s passed out after all.”

Hyoyeon-unnie scrunched her eyebrows together. “Kim Yongsun? I feel like I’ve heard her name before…”

“Ah, she’s a friend of Moon Byulyi. Maybe that’s why. I came with her, by the way, but I decided to-”

I stopped short when I saw the reprimanding look on Hyoyeon-unnie’s face.

“You met Moon Byulyi _again_?”

“It wasn’t on _purpose_,” I argued. “I was going to Hyejin’s place for dinner and I met her there.”

Hyoyeon-unnie frowned. “What was she doing at Hyejin’s?”

“Apparently, she was invited by her friend Kim Yongsun. She’s Hyejin’s girlfriend, by the way.”

Hyoyeon-unnie’s jaw dropped. “Hyejin’s _girlfriend_?” Her face softened and she reached out for my hand. “Are you okay, Wheein-ah?”

I nodded and forced a smile. “I’ll be _fine_, unnie,” I said. “I’ve decided to give up on Hyejin and move on.”

“How can you give up so quickly?” she asked.

I felt tears brimming in my eyes and I quickly blinked them back. “I want her to be happy, unnie,” I said. “I saw how happy Hyejin is with Yongsun-unnie and I don’t want to ruin that.”

“But you never had a chance to tell Hyejin how you feel.”

I let out a bitter laugh and the tears fell without restraint. “I had my chance, unnie,” I said softly. “I had my chance and I blew it.”

Hyoyeon-unnie looked at me in surprise. “What are you talking about, Wheein-ah?”

I wiped my eyes and sniffed. “Back in high school, Hyejin confessed to me.”

“What?!” Hyoyeon-unnie paused and frowned. “You rejected her,” she said flatly. “Why?”

I nodded slowly. “I was scared of my own feelings, unnie. So I ran the other way and got myself a boyfriend.” I paused and smiled through my tears. “Hyejin was kind enough to stay friends with me, but nothing is the same since. It took us _years_ to be comfortable around each other again.”

Hyoyeon-unnie patted my hand and waited patiently for me to continue.

“When I finally come to terms with my feelings, I was afraid to confess. What if she rejects me? Our friendship won’t survive this time, unnie.”

“You don’t know that,” Hyoyeon-unnie said in a quiet voice. “You two have been friends for a long time. I don’t think either of you would let go just like that.”

_Unnie’s right. Even back then, I didn’t want to stop being friends. I’m sure Hyejin felt the same. I hurt her and she still stayed. But I’m not Hyejin. My heart isn’t as strong as hers._

“It’s too late, unnie,” I said firmly, wiping away my tears. “She’s found someone else. She’s happy now.”

Hyoyeon-unnie sighed and nodded. “I still think you should tell her. At least there won’t be any secrets between you two.”

I felt a pang in my chest.

_I know I’m being a coward, but I’m not as brave and open about my feelings as Hyejin is…_

Just then, our order arrived.

Hyoyeon-unnie quickly filled two glasses to the brim and handed one to me.

“I’ll stop meddling, so do what you feel is right, Wheein-ah,” she said before downing the first shot and filling up her glass to the brim again. “Just...don’t get involve with Moon Byulyi.”

“I think you’re a little late, unnie. We already had our first date today.”

Hyoyeon-unnie almost choked on her drink. “Wh-What? A date? During the day?”

I raised an eyebrow. “I think that’s _normal_ for a date.”

“Yes, of course. It’s just…” Hyoyeon-unnie paused and stared at her glass for a long while. “It’s not like her...”

I downed my drink and let out a satisfying hiss. “You sound worried, unnie,” I said as I filled up my glass. “What _is_ Byulie-unnie’s usual MO?”

“She usually picks up girls at the club, goes home with them and leave the next day.”

I remembered Byulie-unnie saying something similar; it was vague, but I got the idea.

_At least she was honest about it and _that’s_ a major plus in my book._

“So it worries you that she’s different with me?” I asked.

"No, I’m _happy_ that she’s different with you. It’s just…” Hyoyeon-unnie sighed. “I just hope she doesn’t break your heart, Wheein-ah…”

I frowned. “Do you know something, unnie?”

“Everyone at the club knows that she’s allergic to relationships, so…”

_Ah, right. Byulie-unnie’s fear of commitment._

“It’s okay, unnie,” I said. “I don’t want a relationship either right now.”

Hyoyeon-unnie raised an eyebrow. “Oh? So you’re not going to be serious with her?”

I shrugged. “I just got my heart broken, unnie. A relationship is the _last_ thing I want to be in.”

_I said that and yet I was still affected by that scene between Byulie-unnie and that Krys woman._

“That’s good to hear,” Hyoyeon-unnie said as she downed her drink. “If anything, Moon Byulyi is the perfect rebound girl.”

I could only smile at that.


	14. Byul & Hyejin's Talk

When I arrived at Yongsun’s apartment, Hyejin was already there. She hurried over to me and frowned when she saw Yongsun slumped against my back.

“What happened to her?” she asked as she walked beside me, her eyes never leaving Yongsun.

“She passed out at the club,” I said. “Help me get her in.”

Hyejin opened the door to Yongsun’s apartment and took Yongsun from me. Suddenly she hesitated, looking at me with uncertain eyes.

“Byulie-unnie,” she said in a timid voice. It was so unlike her, my feet were frozen in place. “Can you please stay? I…I need someone to talk to.”

I was speechless; I thought _I_ would be the last person Ahn Hyejin would turn to.

I just gave her a nod and she smiled. Then, she headed to the bedroom with Yongsun in her arms.

As promised, I headed into Yongsun’s living room and waited.

I stood sat by the window and stared out at the night sky, wondering if I should text or call Wheein; it was probably just my guilt talking because I _did_ ditch her at the club. After a lot of arguments with myself, I sent a goodnight text to Wheein, hoping that the little angel wasn’t too mad at me.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a door open and close. I turned away from the window and a sullen Hyejin appeared. She flashed me a brief smile when our eyes met.

Without a word, she settled down on the couch and I quietly sat next to her.

I studied Hyejin from the side. She looked different from the usually fierce Ahn Hyejin; maybe it’s because she was barefaced and dressed sloppily, but this Ahn Hyejin looked younger and more vulnerable.

“Are you okay, Hyejin-ah?” I asked. “How long were you waiting out there?”

“A while,” she answered. “When Yongsun ran out of my place, I chased after her. I thought she went straight home, so I came here, but...”

“But she was at the club,” I said. “Hani called me and said she passed out after drinking a one-shot.”

Hyejin let out a long sigh. “It didn’t cross my mind,” she murmured, running a hand through her dishevelled hair. “Yongsun rarely drinks, after all.”

“It must be something that bothers her so much, she _had_ to drink,” I commented.

Hyejin scoffed. “_I’m_ the one who needed a drink.” She paused and sighed. “Yongsun thinks I’m still in love with Wheein.”

Hearing Wheein’s name, I turned my body towards Hyejin and gave her my full attention. “What’s this? You were in love with Wheein?” I asked.

Hyejin looked at me and smirked. “I’ve never seen you _this_ eager for gossip, unnie,” she said. Her smirk disappeared as she added, “But yes, I was in love with Wheein. She’s my first love.”

_Oh._

“What happened between you two?” I asked.

_Damn my curious heart._

Hyejin pursed her lips and frowned. “Nothing,” she said. “We were in high school. I confessed and Wheein rejected me. End of story.”

_Except Wheein is now in love with you, Hyejin-ah._

I decided that it wasn’t my place to divulge that particular information. Instead I asked, “Yongsun knows about Wheein?” Hyejin nodded. “Then why would she think you’re still in love with her?”

Hyejin shrugged. “I’m as confused as you are, unnie. I already told her that I’m over Wheein.”

“You know how Yongsun is sensitive about other people’s feelings,” I reminded her. “Maybe she sensed something about you and Wheein.”

Hyejin tilted her head to the side, her lips pursed. “I don’t know. I’ve treated Wheein the same way…” She paused and sighed. “Only Yongsun can tell me why she said what she said.”

Silence fell over us.

I checked my phone again, just in case Wheein decided to reply, but there was nothing. I frowned; maybe the little angel really _was_ mad at me.

“Byulie-unnie.”

My head snapped towards Hyejin. “Hm?”

“Do you like Wheein?”

I blushed at the unexpected question. “Yeah, I do,” I said softly.

“Then there’s something you should know about her,” Hyejin said with a solemn face. “She’s a runner. She runs when she’s scared and she will do everything in her power to push you away.” She paused. “You’ll have to be patient with her because she _will_ come back. She _always_ comes back,” she added with a soft smile on her face.

I was surprised at Hyejin’s sudden advice; it felt like she had given me her blessing to pursue Wheein and my throat constricted at the thought.

“Th-Thank you, Hyejin-ah,” I mumbled, barely able to contain the emotions in my voice. “That…that means a lot…”

Hyejin laughed. “Why do you sound so _serious_, unnie?” she asked, patting me on the back. A moment later, a tear slid down her face. “Ah, dammit. Now you’ve made me cry.”

It was a crying reflex for both of us; seeing Hyejin’s single tear, I started to cry and seeing _my _tears, Hyejin’s single tear became an unstoppable torrent. I pulled her into a hug and, despite her protests, she hugged me back; both of our clothes were wet with tears, but we didn’t care.

“You better take care of her, unnie,” she sobbed into my shoulder. “If you make her cry, I will murder your skinny behind.”

I chuckled. “I’ll take care of her,” I murmured. “I promise.”

After we both had calmed down, we pulled away and suddenly awkwardness set in between us.

“I-I’ll go check on Yongsun,” Hyejin mumbled as she stood up and wiped her tear-streaked face. Then, she turned to me and asked, “Are you staying, unnie?”

“I-”

Suddenly, my phone rang.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw the caller ID. “Hello, Wheein-ssi?” I answered brightly.

_“Hello, miss. Is this phone owner’s your friend?”_

Hearing a stranger’s voice instead of Wheein’s, alarm bells started ringing inside my head. I jumped off the couch and tightened my grip on the phone. “Who is this?” I asked harshly.

The stranger quickly explained; Wheein and her friend had passed out and the owner of the place needed them to leave because it was closing time.

“Okay, I’ll be there. Please text me the address. Thank you.”

I met Hyejin’s gaze and explained, “Wheein passed out after drinking with her friend. I’m going to pick them up.”

Without waiting for a response, I gave her a two-finger salute and rushed out of the apartment.


	15. SIDE STORY: Hyejin & Yongsun

Hyejin didn’t realize she had fallen asleep until the morning sun decided to greet her by shining its rays directly on her face.

But even before she opened her eyes, she knew something felt different.

After Byul had left, Hyejin had went to the bedroom to check on Yongsun; the older woman was sound asleep and didn’t look like she would wake up anytime soon.

Since Hyejin often slept late, she wandered around the apartment looking for something to pass the time until sleep comes for her; she didn’t expect the exhaustion that hit her as soon as she sat on the couch.

The last thing Hyejin remembered, she was alone on the couch and she was sitting upright; now, she was lying down and she felt something heavy resting on the side of her head.

Hyejin started to sit up, but was pushed down again.

“Sleep,” said a sleepy voice. “It’s still early.”

Hyejin smiled, recognizing her girlfriend’s voice. “Yes, babe,” she said, chuckling. “But the sun is killing my eyes and I bet your neck is killing you too.”

She heard a protesting groan, but nothing else; the heavy feeling on the side of Hyejin’s head had disappeared and she was able to sit up.

Hyejin stared at her girlfriend’s adorable sleepy face. “I love you,” she suddenly said.

Yongsun’s eyes were wide open now and her eyes met Hyejin’s. “I love you too,” she said softly. Then, she laughed. “Why are you being so greasy this early?”

“I _had_ to say it,” Hyejin said, smiling slightly. “If I don’t, you might disappear again.”

Yongsun’s face changed and she pulled Hyejin into a tight embrace. “I’m not going anywhere, Hyejin-ah,” she said fiercely. “Why would you think that?”

Hyejin hugged her back and buried her face in Yongsun’s shoulder. “Because you disappeared last night,” she mumbled. “I waited and waited, but you never came back. I called and texted, but you never replied. I was worried, but I didn’t know what to do. If Byulie-unnie didn’t bring you home…”

Hyejin was crying now and Yongsun’s T-shirt was soaked; Yongsun was panicking inside, but forced herself to appear calm as the older one of the two.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Yongsun murmured as she gently stroked Hyejin’s hair. “I’m sorry for running away...”

Hyejin pulled away and her teary eyes stared at Yongsun curiously. “Why _did_ you run, Yongsun-ah?” she asked. “Why did you say all those things last night?”

Yongsun hesitated. She was ashamed about her outburst and wanting to forget, she went to Byul’s club and drank; since she didn’t know much about alcohol, she accidentally drank the strongest one and passed out.

“I guess I was jealous,” Yongsun murmured, averting her gaze. “You’ve been talking nonstop about Wheein since we had that dinner together and I, uh, feel a bit lonely…”

Hyejin cupped her girlfriend’s face and turned it towards her, forcing their eyes to meet. “But you said I’m still in love with Wheein,” she said. “That’s a serious thing to say to your girlfriend, Yongsun-ah.”

Yongsun lowered her gaze. “I know. I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “But I can’t shake the feeling that you two have some unresolved feelings for each other…”

Hyejin leaned in and kissed Yongsun’s lips, startling the older woman.

“Should we go and ask Wheein?” Hyejin asked with a smile.

Yongsun’s eyes widened. “What?”

Hyejin shrugged. “I have nothing to hide,” she explained. “I’m sure Wheein doesn’t either. I’ll grill my own best friend if it’ll ease your worry, Yongsun-ah.”

Yongsun smiled. “We don’t really have to _grill_ her,” she said, encircling her arms around Hyejin’s neck. “Let’s just be civil about it and ask her out for coffee or something.”

Hyejin chuckled as her hands moved from Yongsun’s cheeks and into her tousled hair. “As you wish, princess,” she murmured and captured Yongsun’s lips with hers.


	16. The Morning After

My head throbbed as soon as I opened my eyes.

With a loud groan, I slowly sat up and held my head in my hands; my hazy memory reminded me that I went drinking with Hyoyeon-unnie last night and, apparently, I blacked out.

Suddenly, I felt a movement next to me.

My head automatically swivelled to my right and I let out a cry of surprise; actually, I screamed my head off.

“Yah, what’s with the wake-up call?” a husky voice asked, followed by a loud groan as the person sat up. “Is that how you thank your saviour?”

Listening closer, the voice sounded familiar.

“Byulie-unnie?” I asked as I stared at the curtain of hair covering her face.

She held up a hand and made a lazy “V” sign. Then, she flipped her hair to reveal her bare face and half-opened eyes.

“Morning, angel,” she drawled, giving me a sleepy smile.

“M-Morning…”

“You hungry?” she asked as she suppressed a yawn.

As if on cue, my stomach rumbled; if that traitorous stomach was in front of me, I would’ve strangled it.

She looked at me and grinned. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

She directed me to the bathroom to wash up and then disappeared.

After I was done, I went looking for her; she was in the kitchen trying to cook.

I bit back a smile and approached her. “Unnie, what are you doing?” I asked.

She looked up with dazed eyes and held up the two eggs in her hands. “Scrambled eggs.” She smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I rarely cook…”

I shook my head and took the eggs from her. “Go. Wash up. I’ll cook.”

She apologized again before heading to the bathroom. I quickly whipped up a simple breakfast and set it on the dining table along with two mugs of hot coffee.

Then, I realized something.

“Where is Hyoyeon-unnie?” I asked when Byulie-unnie came back.

“Home,” she said as she took a seat at the table. “She insisted that I call her boyfriend to pick her up.”

I nodded and then stopped. “Where am _I_ then?”

Byulie-unnie chuckled. “My apartment, silly.”

I blushed.

It _was_ silly; the first clue should have been _her_ sleeping in the bed. With _me_.

_Wait a minute._

“Unnie, did something happened between us?” I asked.

Byulie-unnie nearly choked on her coffee. “Wh-What?”

I gestured at the clothes I’m wearing. “I mean, I wasn’t wearing _this_ last night…”

“Oh, yeah. You puked all over yours, so I lent you mine.”

I frowned. “You…changed my clothes?”

Her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. “No, no. You woke up for a bit and changed on your own. I didn’t look. I _swear_!”

I bit my lip. It was adorable how Byulie-unnie was earnestly denying and yet blushing at the same time.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” I said and chuckled. “Let’s eat.”

We ate and chatted like we did during our impromptu dinner the other day. Byulie-unnie mostly listened, smiled and nodded whenever I was talking; it was flattering to have her dark eyes focused only on me.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

I hesitated when I saw the caller ID, but after another two rings, I answered.

“Hyejinnie? Why are you calling me so early?”

_“Wheein-ah? Are you free today?”_

“Today?” My eyes flickered to Byulie-unnie; she was staring at me and our eyes met. She smiled and I smiled back. “Why?”

_“Let’s get coffee together.”_

“Coffee?” My voice trembled and my hold on the phone tightened; Byulie-unnie raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. “Just us two?”

_“No, no. Yongsun’s coming too.”_

“Oh, Yongsun-unnie too.” I was surprised to hear the relief in my voice. “Hyejin-ah, are you trying to make me a third wheel on your date?” I asked teasingly.

_“Ey~ Of course not. Ask Byulie-unnie to come with you. It can be a double date.”_

“A double-” I covered my mouth with my hand; I knew I was grinning like a fool and I didn’t want Byulie-unnie to see. “Hyejin-ah, I can’t ask her,” I whispered into the phone. “We’re not like _that_…”

_“Oh.” _There was a brief pause. Then, _“I still want you to come, Wheein-ah. Yongsun wants to talk to you.”_

I frowned. “About what?”

_“Come and find out.”_

Then, she hung up.

I stared at my phone in disbelief; a million thoughts ran through my mind as I tried to figure out why Yongsun-unnie wants to talk to me. I started to feel nauseated at the thought that Yongsun-unnie _knew_.

“Are you going?”

I looked at her, startled by the sudden query. Byulie-unnie smiled and patiently repeated her question.

“I don’t know,” I finally answered. “I’m scared, unnie. I’m scared of what Yongsun-unnie is going to say...”

In a flash, I was pulled out of my chair and into her embrace.

“It’s okay if you don’t go,” Byulie-unnie murmured as she gently pressed my head into her shoulder. “I’ll understand even if they don’t.”

I gripped her T-shirt with both hands; my tears threatened to fall at her words, but I swallowed them back.

“Thank you, unnie.” I pulled away and looked up at her. “I’ll go, but _only_ if you go with me.”

She stared at me for a moment. “Jung Wheein, are you asking me out on a _second_ date?”

My heart fell as I remembered my luck with securing second dates.

“Y-You don’t want to?” I asked timidly.

She chuckled and cupped my cheek. “I’m _honoured_ to be your date,” she said softly. “Just remember. If anything happens, I’m right there with you.”

I nodded and buried my face into her shoulder, afraid that my tears would really fall this time.


	17. The Coffee Date

We stopped by Wheein’s apartment first; she needed to feed Kkomo and change her clothes. Then, we ditched the car and walked to the café; it was just a block away.

As we were walking, Wheein suddenly slipped her hand into mine. I glanced down at her; she gave me a tight smile.

“Nervous?” I asked as I shifted my hand and entwined our fingers. She nodded and gave my hand a squeeze. “I’m sorry I can’t do more,” I said quietly.

Wheein shook her head. “No, you being here is enough,” she said softly. “Thank you again, unnie.”

I tugged her hand and when she was close to me, I planted a kiss on the top of her head. She looked up at me with startled eyes.

I smiled. “A good luck kiss.”

She blushed and muttered her thanks; she was still tense, but I could feel her relaxing a little.

When we finally reached the café, Wheein’s steps halted. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she shot me a nervous smile. Then, we stepped inside.

Yongsun and Hyejin was already there. They were clinging to each other like usual, but something felt off; maybe it was the way they were eyeing us.

No. They were eyeing _Wheein_.

I scowled.

_What are you two lovebirds planning _now_?_

“Glad you could make it,” Yongsun said brightly as we came nearer.

We took the seat opposite them and a waitress quickly came to our table to hand us the menus. But none of us made the move to open the menu.

Then, Wheein spoke.

“So, why do you want to see me, Yongsun-unnie?” she asked, looking directly at Yongsun.

Yongsun took a deep breath. “Wheein-ah, I want to know how you truly feel about Hyejin. I want to know if you’re in love with her.”

I glanced at Wheein; she didn’t look fazed, but she did grab my hand and was squeezing it tight.

“I have always been in love with Hyejin,” Wheein said calmly. This time, she was looking directly at Hyejin. “Since high school until now. But she’s moved on with you, Yongsun-unnie. So, I gave up.”

“Why? Why are you giving up?”

I stared at Yongsun in disbelief.

_Is she in her right mind? Why are you asking your rival _not_ to give up?_

Hyejin probably thought the same too because she was eyeing Yongsun warily. “Babe, is everything alright?” she asked, squeezing Yongsun’s shoulder in concern.

“Yes, but not you.” She smiled at Hyejin and caressed her cheek. “Baby, you can’t even look at her in the eye and you’re telling me you’re over her?”

Hyejin blushed. “I…”

“Look, I understand. Wheein’s your first love. You must have mixed feelings now that she’s admitted she loves you...”

“Babe, you don’t understand…”

Yongsun frowned. “What don’t I understand?”

Hyejin sighed. “I’ve known for a while that she has feelings for me, but it’s been years and I wasn’t sure anymore. So I chose to move on.” She paused and smiled as she took Yongsun’s hand and brought it to her lips. “Then, I met you and the rest is history.”

Yongsun blushed. “B-But, Wheein…”

“Oh, I’m fine, unnie,” Wheein quickly said. She raised our intertwined hands for Yongsun to see. “I’m dating Byulie-unnie now, so…”

_We never talked about this, Wheein-ah!_

Hyejin looked as surprised as I felt; Yongsun was surprised too, but her face quickly broke into a smile.

“Oh, I knew you two would hit it off,” she squealed.

_Wait a minute._

“That night delivery thing was you setting us up?” I asked incredulously.

“Uh-huh,” Yongsun said with a smug smile. “I did a good job, right? Good job me~”

I rubbed my temple. “I thought you _didn’t_ want me to hook up with Wheein?”

“I don’t. But I do want you to have a relationship with her, Byul-ah.” Yongsun grinned. “And now you’re off to a good start. I’m so proud of you~”

My face felt like it was on fire; Wheein looked like she wanted to hide under a rock. But I was glad that she didn’t let go of my hand.

Suddenly, Wheein leaned towards me and whispered, “I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, unnie. I know you don’t want a relationship…”

I smiled down at her. “Maybe it’s about time that change,” I murmured.

She looked at me with wide eyes and blushed even harder. If we weren’t in a public place, I would have kissed her then and there.

“Are you sure you want to jump into a relationship so quickly?” I asked, suddenly worried that she was forcing herself.

She chuckled. “If you’re so worried, we could start small. Like a proper second date,” she added with a twinkle in her eyes.

I laughed. “Yes, of course. I would love that.”


	18. The Promised Date

Byulie-unnie kept her promise.

A week after our coffee date with Yongsun-unnie and Hyejin, she took me out on a date at a fancy restaurant.

Unfortunately, I still felt like something was missing.

When I told Byulie-unnie, she just laughed and said, “You must be craving beer and dakbal, huh?”

My eyes widened at her accurate guess. “Unnie, are you a mind reader?”

She laughed even harder and pulled my nose playfully.

We went to buy beer together and headed to Yongsun-unnie’s restaurant; she had been working late because Byulie-unnie suddenly decided to quit a few days ago.

“Why don’t you ask Hyejin to help out?” I asked after placing a takeout order of dakbal. “She seems free right now.”

“No, Hyejin just got a new job,” Yongsun-unnie said. “She said she’s finally found the perfect job for her.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Do I dare ask where this _perfect_ job takes place?”

“A karaoke bar.”

_That…actually _is_ perfect for Hyejin. She just need food and songs to survive. Oh, and Yongsun-unnie. Can’t forget Yongsun-unnie._

As we waited for our order, Byulie-unnie and I cracked open a beer each.

“I’m so glad I’m not driving tonight,” she said as she sipped her beer. “Or you would have to finish all of these alone.”

I frowned. “You’re not staying the night?”

_Oh no. Don’t tell me I’m drunk already? But I haven’t taken a sip._

Byulie-unnie raised her eyebrows. “You...want me to stay?” she asked hesitantly.

“Only if you want to,” I quickly said, blushing furiously. “I mean, it _is_ getting late…”

She chuckled. “I would love to stay,” she said softly and took my hand in hers.

I smiled and we stayed like that for a long while until Yongsun-unnie’s loud voice informed us that our order is ready.

Hand in hand, we headed back to my apartment. Kkomo greeted us with indifference; I sometimes think that he’s actually glad Byulie-unnie comes over because I don’t have to cuddle him so much.

I blushed.

_I am _not_ thinking about cuddling with Byulie-unnie. I mean, I’m not opposed to it-_

“Wheein-ssi, why are you spacing out _here_?”

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Byulie-unnie; she was looking at me with amused eyes. It seemed like I stopped moving as soon as I took off my shoes. I mumbled a random excuse and quickly moved towards the kitchen; Byulie-unnie followed me, carrying the bag of beers and dakbal.

We plated the dakbal, grabbed two cans of beer each and headed for the living room. We played games and chatted until we ran out of things to do. When that happens, we just laid on the floor and stared up at the ceiling.

My mind wandered and I suddenly felt curious.

“Unnie?”

“Hm?”

“Who is Krys?”

There was a moment of silence before I heard a chuckle.

I frowned and rolled on my side to face her. She was still on her back, but there was a small smile on her face.

“I was wondering when you would ask,” she said.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to pry too much,” I replied.

She chuckled again. “You’re welcome to pry, Wheein-ah,” she murmured. Then, in a more solemn tone, she said, “Krystal is my ex.”

_Oh. That actually explains a lot._

“Is she the one who broke your heart?”

“Yes.”

“You’re still friends with her?”

She rolled on her side to face me. “Will it bother you if I said yes?”

I shrugged. “I’m friends with Hyejin, so…”

She sighed. “We made a promise to stay friends, but something happened and we stopped. We cleared that misunderstanding recently and now we’re friends again.”

We fell silent afterwards, but it only lasted a minute; I couldn’t resist making funny faces at her and Byulie-unnie burst out laughing and in tears. In retaliation, Byulie-unnie kept poking my dimple causing me to start giggling.

After we had both calmed down, Byulie-unnie asked, “Are you free this weekend?”

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Are you asking me out on a third date?”

She chuckled. “I’ll take a rain check on that date.” She hesitated. I could hear the nervousness in her voice when she finally spoke. “I want you to meet my brother, Wheein-ah.”

I blinked. “Are you sure, unnie?” I asked warily. “We just had two dates and we barely know each other…”

She looked at me with a soft smile as she reached out and caressed my cheek. “I want to share everything with you, Wheein-ah.” She paused and her smile faltered. “Am I being too forward?”

“Oh no. Of course not, unnie. I would love to meet your brother.”

Her bright smile returned and her nose scrunched up adorably; I was smiling too when I saw how excited she was.

Even when we weren’t exchanging words, I found it oddly comfortable; my fingers easily found hers and I playfully intertwined them together, wondering how they fit so perfectly together.

Suddenly, I saw her eyes fluttering close as a yawn escaped her mouth.

“Let’s get you to bed, unnie,” I said as I sat upright.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up, but her head quickly fell on my shoulder. “I’m sorry if I can’t do much in bed,” she mumbled and I blushed at her insinuation. “It’s just that I’ve been pulling two straight all-nighters and my eyes wouldn’t open anymore…”

_What exactly have you been doing, unnie?_

I kept it to myself and helped her to her feet. Then, I grabbed her by the wrist and led her to the bedroom. But my grip was loose and she easily escaped it; she hugged me from behind and nuzzled her head against my neck.

“If you want, I’m still good for a round…”

_Babo, unnie. We still haven’t had our first kiss!_

I laughed nervously and playfully slapped her hands on my waist; I was blushing hard and I was glad she couldn’t see my face. “No, unnie. Let’s just go to sleep.”

She nodded against my neck. “Okay…”

We awkwardly walked into the bedroom in that position and fell on the bed together. I turned around in her arms to face her. “Goodnight, unnie.”

She opened her eyes a little and smiled. “Goodnight, angel.”


	19. Byul's Brother

The weekend finally arrived; it was the day Wheein will meet my brother.

I was a nervous wreck and arrived at her apartment an hour earlier; she was just getting ready.

“Oh, you’re wearing a dress,” Wheein commented as I followed her inside. “Is there a fancy party I don’t know about?”

“There’s no party, but it _is_ my brother’s anniversary. He likes it when I dress up, so I do it for him every year.”

Wheein raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She headed for her room, but stopped suddenly and turned to me.

“Do you want to help me pick out an outfit?” she asked shyly. “I don’t know what to wear after seeing you in a dress…”

I chuckled and followed her into the bedroom.

Ten minutes later, Wheein came out in a simple black dress; I had to remind myself that we have an event to attend because every fibre of my being wanted to rip that dress off of her. But it was a persistent thought; my hand unconsciously reached up to wipe my mouth.

Wheein saw and giggled. “I’m glad to know I can make you drool,” she said with a wink.

I blushed at that.

Five minutes later, we were in the car and on our way.

“What’s his name?” Wheein suddenly asked.

“Minhyuk.”

I could sense her eyes on me; I knew that my answer was too brief, but I couldn’t talk about him without tearing up.

She let out a heavy sigh and she didn’t ask anything else for the rest of the ride.

When we finally reached our destination, Wheein let out a surprised gasp.

“U-Unnie…”

I quietly turned off the engine and turned to her with a sad smile. “Yeah, well, it’s hard to talk about these things out of the blue,” I said. “I thought it’s better if I show you.”

Wheein stared at me with teary eyes; I shook my head and wiped them away as they started to fall. Then, I got out of the car and she followed.

I stood at the bottom of the steps and took a deep breath; she slipped her hand in mine and smiled encouragingly at me. I smiled back and squeezed her hand.

Then, we proceeded up the stairs until we reached a familiar group of people. I saw Krystal and her husband, Hani and her boyfriend, and Yongsun and Hyejin.

“Hey.”

They all turned around at the sound of my voice.

“Sorry for coming here all at once,” Hani said as she gave me a quick hug. She glanced briefly at Wheein and smiled before adding, “I’m glad you decided to open up.”

I just gave her a small smile before turning to Wheein. “This is Hani. She’s one of my oldest friends.”

“Hello, Hani-ssi,” Wheein said politely.

“Oh, just call me unnie,” Hani said, pulling Wheein into a tight hug. “Take care of this one, ‘kay?”

I pretended not to hear that and greeted Hani’s boyfriend with a nod. Hani released Wheein and excused herself; she still had a club to run and it’s the weekend.

After Hani left, Yongsun and Hyejin came over to hug me; like Hani, they were glad that I brought Wheein along. They greeted Wheein next before taking their leave.

I greeted Krystal’s husband with a polite bow before I tapped her on the shoulder.

Krystal turned around and smiled. “Thank you for this, Byul,” she said, taking my free hand in hers. “I know I don’t deserve it…”

“We’ve cleared that up, remember?”

She nodded. Then, she turned to Wheein and gave her a polite nod before heading off with her husband.

I guided Wheein to stand in front of the headstone; it had a faded picture of Minhyuk and the words “The Light of Our Lives” carved across it.

“Oppa,” I said softly. “I’ve brought someone today. Her name is Wheein and I really, really like her. I hope you’ll watch over her like you watch over me.”

I chuckled when I saw the blush spreading across her face and neck; she ignored me and greeted my brother with a polite bow.

I released her hand as I bent down to light a few incense sticks. “Oppa, since you’re up there, you know everything, right?” I whispered, staring at Minhyuk’s smiling face. “If I ever screw things up with her, send a signal from up there, okay? Because I don’t want to ever lose her, oppa.”

I put my hands together and prayed the hardest I ever had in three years. Then, I slowly stood up and bowed. “See you again, oppa. We’ll take our leave now.”

Wheein automatically slipped her hand in mine as we turned to walk away; every time I held her hand, my heart would soar and a goofy smile would found its way onto my face. It was still a mystery to me how she could have such an effect on me.

As we walked down the stairs, I started to talk about Minhyuk-oppa.

I told her how he founded the club; how he had mentioned passing the club on to me after he died; how he was the one who consoled me after Krystal left; how devastated I was when I learnt that he had cancer; how I came to hate Krystal for not attending his funeral; how I found out that he really _did_ give his club to me.

“I later found out that Krystal’s absence was all a misunderstanding,” I said, smiling sheepishly. “But it would’ve hurt less if she was there to support me.” I paused. “Since Minhyuk-oppa left me his precious club, I’ve been neglecting it. I’ve decided that it’s time I devote myself to it like Minhyuk-oppa did.”

“Ah, is that why you quit working for Yongsun-unnie?”

I nodded. “I have to spend a lot of time to learn the basics from Hani.” I paused, gently squeezing her hand. “I’m sorry. I wouldn’t be able to spend as much time with you after this.”

She smiled up at me and slowly shook her head. “It’s okay, unnie. I need to start focusing on my work too.” She chuckled and added, “My agent reminded me the other day that I still have an exhibition to prepare.”

I stopped walking and pulled her into my arms; she looked up at me with a quizzical smile.

“So we will _both_ be busy,” I said. “Will we have time for that third date?”

She laughed and looped her arms around my neck. “If you miss me, just come over to my place after work.”

“Are you sure?” I asked, frowning. “I finish at five. In the _morning_.”

“I don’t mind,” she said with a shrug. Then, she winked at me. “I like the idea of seeing your face first when I wake up.”

I blushed.

_Seriously. This woman is _way_ greasier than me!_

“If I didn’t know better, I would’ve thought you’re asking me to move in with you, Jung Wheein-ssi,” I said jokingly.

“Is that a bad thing?”

I stared at her. “You’re…serious?”

She averted her gaze, but I didn’t miss the blush on her face. “I-It doesn’t have to be _now_. I mean, we’ve only gone on two dates and we’re not official or anything, but-”

I didn’t let her finish; I cupped her face and pressed our lips together. When I pulled away, her eyes were wide with shock.

I chuckled. “Sorry, but I had to kiss you for that.”

She smiled and pulled me closer. “Well, don’t stop _now_…”

It was a _very_ inappropriate place to start making out (we’re in a freaking cemetery!), but we didn’t care. For some reason, my heart felt lighter than before as our lips melded together.


	20. A Not-So-Usual Day

The first thing I realized when I wake up was that I wasn’t alone; I could hear soft snores and felt a pressure on my stomach.

As slowly as possible, I turned around to face her.

She’s usually a light sleeper, but last night must have been unusually exhausting for her; she didn’t even stir when I moved.

I bit my lip as I gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear; my heart melted the moment I laid eyes on her sleeping face.

I didn’t think Byulie would seriously take me up on my offer (not the moving-in offer, but the coming-over offer); it’s been nearly two weeks now and I had yet to wake up without her next to me.

_Is it normal to get used to someone’s presence this quickly? It’s like the space next to me has been hers all along…_

It was a scary feeling, but I didn’t dislike it; not when I finally feel like I’ve found _that_ person for me.

_But you might not be _that_ person for her, Jung Wheein._

I constantly reminded myself of this; I didn’t want the same thing that happened with Hyejin happen with Byulie.

“Morning…”

Her husky voice brought me out of my thoughts. Her eyes were still closed, but she was smiling and her hand was already intertwined with mine; my heart fluttered at the sudden contact and my mouth curved into a smile.

“Morning,” I whispered, kissing her on the nose. “Tired?” She nodded. “Then sleep. I want to sleep in too.”

Her smile turned into a grin. “I like the sound of that,” she drawled as her hands snaked around my waist; she pulled me closer and pecked me on the lips. “We can have breakfast together later.”

I nodded as I closed my eyes and nuzzled my head against hers.

But our peace was momentary; a persistent meowing invaded our sleep, forcing me to get up.

Byulie chuckled as she released me. “I forgot you have a son to take care of,” she said as she watched me slid out of bed with half-opened eyes. “Come back after, ‘kay?”

I nodded and quickly headed for the kitchen; Kkomo followed closely behind and stopped bothering me the moment I placed his bowl in front of him. I just sighed at his behaviour and hurried back into the bedroom.

Byulie was waiting for me with open arms; her eyes were still closed, but she was beaming from ear to ear.

I bit back a smile.

_How long has she been like that?_

“Come on,” she whined. “My arms are getting sore…”

I giggled as I jumped onto the bed and into her arms.

“This is nice,” I murmured, snuggling against her chest.

“_Very_ nice,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around me.

We both let out a contented sigh.

In that moment, everything felt right in our little world.

We finally woke up thanks to the effort of a persistent cat; Kkomo was feeling lonely and had walked all over our faces to wake us up and play with him.

We ate a late breakfast and then played around with Kkomo; he quickly got tired of us and took refuge in his little home.

Then, I started working.

Until I couldn’t.

Because a certain someone insisted on watching me work while leaning against the door frame of my studio.

I sighed and set down my brush. Then, I turned to her with a pout. “Have you had enough?” I asked. “Can I work now?”

She chuckled and came over to give me a quick kiss. “I’m sorry,” she said. “But I like watching you work. You look really cool when you’re concentrating.”

I blushed. “You’re just saying that because I’m your girlfriend.”

She cupped my face and the look in her eyes took my breath away.

“No,” she said in a solemn tone. “I admire _you_, Jung Wheein. As a person and an artist.” She paused and smiled. “I may not understand a thing about art, but I know that it comes from a beautiful mind. _Your_ beautiful mind.”

Her words touched me deeper than anything my agent or those art lovers ever said; my heart swell with love for the woman in front of me.

_Love._

Tears trickled down my face at the word; I realized that it was the truth and I was bursting with the need to tell her.

_I don’t care anymore if she’s that person for me or not. She’s here now and I love her. That’s enough for me._

I grasped her hands and looked up at her lovingly. “I love you.”

Her eyes widened. “What?”

I chuckled and kissed the palm of her hands. “I love you,” I repeated, firmer than before. “I know it’s crazy. We’ve only been dating for two weeks, but-”

My words were cut off as she pulled me in for a long kiss.

“I love _you_,” she murmured against my lips. “And I don’t think it’s crazy at all.” She smiled shyly. “I’ve been wanting to tell you since the first time we kiss.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I was scared that you’d run away.”

I didn’t have an answer to that, so I just pressed our lips together for another long kiss.

Byulie reluctantly got out of bed to dress for work.

“Can’t you take a day off?” I asked, pouting as I watched her move about my room. She had practically moved her things into my apartment after the first night. “I want to be with you more.”

She stopped in the midst of buttoning her shirt and looked at me with a tortured expression.

“Baby, I want that too, but I have to go and make money,” she said as she finished buttoning the shirt. Then, she climbed on the bed and pecked my lips. “How else am I going to take you out on fancy dates?”

I rolled my eyes. “The last time that happened was on our second date,” I pointed out. “We haven’t gone out since.”

Her face fell. “Are you disappointed that we haven’t gone out lately?”

_Now look what you’ve done, Jung Wheein. You and your big mouth._

I quickly sat up and cupped her pouting face. “No, no. I _love_ having home dates,” I said, pecking her lips for emphasis. “It’s just…”

“It’s still not enough, right?”

“Byulie…”

“Then come to the club.”

I blinked. “What?”

“Come visit me at the club.” She grinned and winked at me. “It’s your turn to distract me when I’m working.”

I blushed and pinched her cheeks. “You know I don’t go to clubs. I’ll feel so out of place there.”

“Ask Yong and Hyejin to go with you,” she said, pulling my hands away from her face. “You haven’t seen them since you started working again, right?”

I sighed; she was obviously excited about the idea and I didn’t want to be the party pooper. “Okay, I’ll go.”

She let out a loud squeal and peppered kisses on my face. Then, she jumped out of bed and finished getting ready.

“Text me when you get there,” she said, blowing me kisses from the door. “Love you, angel.”

I laughed as I ate her air kisses; she left with a goofy grin on her face and a spring in her steps.

I shook my head, a smile never leaving my face, and started texting Hyejin.


	21. Can't Sleep Without You

I was too excited at the thought of Wheein coming, I annoyed the hell out of Hani.

“Will you _calm down_?” she hissed. “Are you drunk already?” Her eyes widened in horror and she gasped. “Are you on _drugs_?”

I laughed. “Yes, Hani. I _am_ on drugs. _Love_ drugs.”

She smacked the back of my head and muttered something about lovesick fools; I stuck out my tongue at her and she stared daggers at me in return.

I glanced up and saw Krystal walking towards me with a clipboard in one hand. After we made up, I asked Krystal to help me run the service side of the club; a service where I accompany girls who drink alone, up until I send them home in a taxi.

Our eyes met; without exchanging a word, I followed her into the lounge room.

There were three girls waiting for me; they were shy at first, but they warmed up to me after a round of drinks. But I was too jittery to focus on them; my eyes kept swivelling from them and the door.

After what seemed like an eternity, my angel finally appeared; Yongsun and Hyejin were right beside her.

I quickly hopped off the plush couch and muttered some lame excuse before speeding off in her direction.

“You came!” I cried gleefully, wrapping my arms around her.

She giggled and planted a chaste kiss on my lips. “Of course. I promised, didn’t I?”

I turned to greet the other two. “Hey, Yong. Hyejin.”

Hyejin smirked. “Unnie, drinks on you, right?”

Before I could protest, she ordered drinks for her and Yongsun; Hani looked amusedly at me before complying with Hyejin’s orders.

I sighed.

_There goes my allowance for this month._

Yongsun rested one hand on my shoulder and smiled. “Thank you for this,” she whispered. “We haven’t gone out in a while and it’s driving Hyejin crazy.”

I grinned. “Glad I could help.” Then, I shifted my attention to Wheein. “Want to dance?”

She nodded and I led her to the dance floor.

I was pleasantly surprised to learn that she could dance as well as she could paint; it felt like we were in our own little world as we grinded against each other in time with the song.

When the song ended and a slow song came on, we drifted closer until there were no space between us; she wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her hips.

“Are you sure you haven’t gone clubbing before?” I asked jokingly and received an adorable glare. “It’s just that you’re _really_ good at dancing.”

“Thank you,” she said shyly, lowering her gaze. “I took lessons before, but I’m a bit rusty.”

_Liar. I bet you secretly dance with Kkomo at home._

I kept that thought to myself and just enjoyed the silence between us as we swayed to the song.

After the song ended, we headed back to the bar where Yongsun and Hyejin were too busy flirting to notice us; Yongsun’s face was already red and she was giggling at everything Hyejin said.

Suddenly, I noticed Krystal waiting for me with a scowl on her face.

_Ah, crap. I forgot about the girls._

She opened her mouth to scold me, but I saw her eyes flickered towards Wheein and a look of understanding dawned on her face. “Fine,” she said with a sigh. “I’ll just send them home.”

“Thanks, Krys,” I said.

After Krystal left, Wheein and I sat at the bar and ordered our drinks.

“So, you’re working with Krystal-unnie?” Wheein asked after Hani had served our drinks.

I looked at her worriedly. “Yeah. Is that…a problem?”

She shook her head, but her eyes were stubbornly fixed on her drink. “It’s good to see you getting along with her.”

I gently turned her face towards me. “Hey, be honest with me. Is Krystal being here bother you?”

She bit her lip and averted her eyes. Then, she slowly looked at me again. “A little bit, yes.”

I planted a soft kiss on her lips. “You have nothing to worry about, angel,” I whispered. “I only have eyes for you.”

She blushed and tugged at my tie, pulling me in for a longer kiss.

It was nearly midnight when Yongsun and Hyejin decided to leave; I persuaded Wheein to stay a little longer and she did.

After another round of drinks, we headed up to my apartment.

We were both a little tipsy; we kept giggling and shushing each other and then giggled again as we climbed the stairs.

I helped her changed and tucked her into bed; I smiled when I remembered something similar happening after our first date.

“Sleep tight, angel,” I whispered as I kissed her temple.

Then, I changed out of my work clothes and washed up before making my way towards the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. By the time I finished, I was a little bit sober.

I didn’t feel sleepy yet, so I lied down on the couch and started scrolling through my phone until my vision darkened.

I didn’t wake up because I was a light sleeper; it was the heavy feeling on my chest that was making it hard for me to breathe.

I opened my eyes to find an angel curled on top of me, snoring peacefully.

I would have laughed and even enjoyed the position we were in if I wasn’t having a hard time breathing.

I slowly sat up, gently lifting half of her body off of mine and then I set her head down on my lap. A smile formed on my lips as I stared down at her, slowly running my fingers through her silky hair.

_Even when you’re asleep you make me happy. Maybe you really _are_ an angel, Jung Wheein-ssi._

Suddenly, she stirred.

She slowly sat up and looked around as if searching for something; she finally looked at me and a smile formed on her lips, showing off her deep dimple.

“You weren’t there when I woke up,” she mumbled as she scooted closer and wrapped her arms around my neck. “I came out and found you on the couch.”

I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer. “You were sleeping on top of me, you know,” I said. “I couldn’t breathe.”

She pouted. “Are you calling me fat?” Before I could defend myself, she pressed her lips briefly on my cheek. “I’m sorry I almost killed you.”

“It’s okay. I’m still here.” I looked at her with concerned eyes. “Were you _that_ uneasy when I’m not sleeping next to you?”

She nodded slowly and smiled. “I can’t go back to sleep when you’re not there.” She paused and pinched my nose playfully. “It’s your fault that I’m like this.”

I chuckled and tightened my arm around her. “I’m sorry. I promise I won’t let you sleep alone again.”

She looked at me with an odd expression. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Byulie.”

I smiled. “This is one promise I intend to keep, Wheeinie.”

She laughed. “Of course you’re keeping it,” she said. “It’s not like you can sleep without me either.”

“You’re right. I can’t,” I murmured as I pressed my lips against hers. “And I don’t ever want to change that.”


	22. Family

I felt extra nervous today.

My agent had just dropped off the invites to my exhibition; there would be a private viewing before the exhibition is opened to the public and my agent suggested that I give out the invitations to my family and friends.

I already knew the first person I would invite. (Sorry, Mom and Dad!)

“Byulie…”

She looked up from playing with Kkomo and gave me an inquisitive smile. “Yeah?”

“A-Are you free this Saturday?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

I blushed.

It’s weird; we’ve been dating for nearly three months now and I shouldn’t feel _this_ shy at the mention of a date. But I was; mostly because Byulie would always be the one to initiate them.

“Does it count as a date if I’m inviting you to attend my exhibition?”

She blinked. Then, she jumped to her feet (startling Kkomo into hiding) and wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me tight.

“You did it!” she squealed. “Good job, Wheein-ah!”

Byulie’s words would always bring me to tears; I’ve become a sappy mess around her, but surprisingly, I didn’t hate it.

I hugged her back and took in her scent as I nuzzled her neck. “Thanks,” I whispered. “Thank _you_ for putting up with me.”

“I love putting up with you.”

I felt my cheeks warmed. “I love you too,” I mumbled.

She chuckled and pulled away; I frowned, missing her warmth already.

“Do you want to go out to celebrate?” she asked, smoothing the creases between my eyebrows. “With Yong and Hyejin?”

“Sure. I need to pass out the invites to them too.” I paused and looked at her warily. “Byulie, I’m inviting my parents…”

She smiled and raised her eyebrows. “Yeah, of course. They’re _your_ parents.”

I bit my lip. “You’ll be seeing them there…”

She blinked a few times and then nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s hard not to bump into them on that day.” She paused and looked at me tentatively. “Do you want me to avoid them or…”

I quickly grasped her hands and stared intently into her eyes. “_Of course_ I want to introduce you to them,” I said firmly. “You’re a part of my life now. I want them to know you.”

She smiled and pulled me back into her arms. “Thank you. I want that too.”

I sighed into her chest and hoped that everything goes smoothly on that day.

It went absolutely wonderful.

My parents were surprised, but Byulie won them over with her charms and thoughtfulness; they sympathized with her when they learned that she has no living relatives since her brother passed away and insisted that she call them “Mom” and “Dad”.

Byulie was touched, but she was cool about it in front of them; that night though, she cried in my arms. I knew I made the right decision to introduce her to my parents.

“Thank you,” she whispered as we lay in bed. “You don’t how much it meant to me.”

_Of course I don’t know. How can I even begin to imagine?_

But I could tell from the way she treated my parents that she would love them like her own. I hoped that she won’t stop loving them even when we’re not together anymore.

_Jung Wheein, you promised that you would stop thinking like that. You love this woman and that is it. No more running. No matter what happens._

I blinked back my tears and caressed her cheek. “Hey, you’re not alone, okay?” I murmured. “We’re your family now. _I’m_ your family.”

She leaned into my hand and smiled. “Yes,” she mumbled. “Yes, you are.”


	23. I Am Yours

I stopped celebrating my birthday after Minhyuk-oppa passed away, but things are different this year.

This year, I have a girlfriend and she insisted that we celebrate my birthday.

“I don’t want anything big,” I said firmly.

“How big _is_ big?”

“Deejays. Clubs. Lots of people.”

“Okay, so a house party with family and friends.”

I chuckled. “Yeah, that sounds perfect.”

“Do you have to close down the club?” she asked, looking at me warily.

“No, we can open late,” I said. “As long as Hani don’t get too drunk, I don’t have to go there myself.”

Wheein frowned as she scribbled on her notepad. “Minimize the amount of alcohol,” she mumbled. Then, she grimaced. “This will be a _boring_ party without alcohol.”

“Hey, you want to throw a party in the middle of the week. We need to think about working people too, you know.”

She rolled her eyes. “_Fine_. As long as I get to celebrate your birthday,” she added, pecking me on the cheek.

I just smiled as I watched her plan everything with Hyejin over the phone.

I was stunned.

I figured that family and friends would consist of Hani, Yongsun, Hyejin and Wheein; I came home to find Wheein’s parents, Krystal and her husband as well.

“What the-”

“Before you start cussing me…” Wheein pulled me to one side while the others sang “Happy Birthday” at the top of their lungs; clearly, they’ve been drinking. “I invited Krystal because she’s the oldest friend you have. She’s family. Right?”

I stared at her for a long while.

_God, I love this woman._

I grabbed her face and crashed our lips together. She looked disoriented when we finally pulled apart; I was a little pleased with myself at that.

“You’re right,” I murmured. “Krystal _is_ family. That’s why it hurts when Oppa passed away and she wasn’t there.” I stared at her in awe. “How did you _know_?”

She shrugged. “You loved her. She loved you. Even now, I can see that there is love between you too. It’s not the same as what _we_ have, but it’s enough for me to know that she’s not going away anytime soon.” She paused. Her smile and her gaze were soft and warm as she pressed one hand over my heart. “I know that she would always be _here_. But I can live with that because I know you love me, Byulie.”

I furrowed my brows, keeping the tears at bay. “Yes. I _do_ love you, Wheein-ah,” I whispered harshly. “I’ve never felt as strongly about anyone as I do about you.”

She chuckled. “I feel the same way.”

That night, I had a surprise waiting for her.

It was a present that I had saved for Christmas, but in light of our conversation before, I figured it was the right time.

She came out of the bathroom and looked at me with a curious smile. “What are you doing?”

I was sitting on the bed, fidgeting nervously, with a box in my hands. I quickly got to my feet and smiled awkwardly. “Um, sit. Please.”

She raised an eyebrow, but complied. “You’re not supposed to get me any gifts,” she said with a chuckle, pointing at the rectangular box. “It’s _your_ birthday.”

“Oh, no, no. I got this for Christmas, but…” I opened the box slowly and showed it to her. “I want to give it to you earlier…”

She gasped and reached a hand into the box; she took out a silver-chained pendant necklace and placed it on her palm. “It’s _beautiful_,” she whispered as she thumbed the silver carvings of a star encircled by a pair of wings. “What does these mean?”

“The star represents _me_,” I explained as I took the necklace from her and hooked it around her neck. “The angel wings represent _you_. Because I always call you ‘Angel’,” I added, suddenly feeling shy. “To me, the wings around the star means ‘Byulie is Wheeinie’s’.” I paused. I pointed at myself and then at her. “_I_ am _yours_.”

She looked at me in silence. Then, her tears fell.

“Moon Byulyi, you silly woman,” she mumbled through her tears. “Is this about what we talked before?”

I shook my head and knelt before her, taking her hands in mine. “I told you, this is my Christmas present for you. That conversation we had…it just made me want to give it to you sooner.” I squeezed her hands gently and smiled up at her. “I am _yours_, Jung Wheein. Never forget that.”

She nodded and leaned down to kiss me. “And I am yours, Moon Byulyi,” she murmured against my lips. “_Always_.”


	24. Waiting For You

I hated to disappoint my parents, but I had to.

“Sorry, Mom,” I said into the phone. “She has to work. She runs a club, you know…”

Mom sighed at the other end. _“Yes, of course. But she’ll come afterwards, right?”_

“Yes. She said she’ll drive straight there after the party.”

_“What about you?”_

“Yongsun-unnie is driving me and Hyejin. I’ll see you tomorrow, ‘kay?”

_“Okay. Say hi to Byulie for me.”_

“Okay, Mom. Bye.”

As if on cue, Byulie strutted into the room.

“Was that your mom?” she asked as she took out the clothes she was going to wear later tonight. She had officially moved in, but most of her stuff were still at her apartment in case of emergencies. “What did she say?”

I sighed. “She’s disappointed that you couldn’t come earlier, but she understands. She expects you on New Year’s though.”

She chuckled. “Yes, yes. I’ll be there.” She paused and looked at me with a rueful smile. “I’m sorry about the road trip.”

I shook my head and smiled. “It’s okay. I know that New Year’s Eve is a big event for you…”

She walked over to me and planted a chaste kiss on my head. “Thank you,” she murmured. “I promise I’ll come to you as soon as the countdown ends.”

I tilted my head; I grabbed her collar and pulled her down for a kiss. “I’ll be waiting.”

I arrived in Jeonju late in the evening and had dinner with my parents before Yongsun-unnie dragged me and a grumpy Hyejin to the temple before the New Year’s countdown starts.

I kept glancing at my phone, wishing for the countdown to move faster; the faster it ends, the faster Byulie can be here with me.

As soon as the countdown hit zero and the people around us started cheering “Happy New Year”, my phone buzzed; just seeing her name and picture was enough to make me grin like a fool.

“Byulie!” I answered brightly.

_“Hey, angel. I’m out of the club now and heading to my car.” _A brief pause. _“Where are you? I hear a lot of noise in the background…”_

“Oh, Yongsun-unnie wanted to visit the temple. Sorry, is it too loud?”

She laughed. _“No, it’s fine. I’m happy that you’re not in your room waiting for my call.”_

I blushed. “Yah, I wasn’t planning on doing _that_!” I was actually, but she didn’t need to know that. “Drive safely, okay?”

_“Okay. And Wheeinie?”_

“Yeah?”

_“I-”_

She was cut off by a loud honk. I heard her warning somebody, followed by a loud scream before I heard a clattering sound and the line went dead.

I stared at my phone, willing for a call to come in; a call from her telling me that she was alright.

But it never came.

I was a nervous wreck for a whole ten minutes before my phone eventually rang.

I quickly picked it up. “Byulie?”

_“No, Wheein-ah. This is Hani-unnie.”_

I froze. “Hani-unnie?” My voice was trembling and I felt a hot tear slipping down my cheek. “Wh-Why do you have Byulie’s phone?”

A brief pause. My heartbeat spiked and the worst scenario invaded my mind.

_“Byul had an accident.”_

I dropped my phone and staggered backwards.

_No, no. Not my Byulie…_

The world seemed to be spinning under me and my vision darkened as I fell.


	25. The Angel Next to Me

Bright lights invaded my vision, confusing me for a moment.

After my eyes adjusted, I realized that I was in a hospital room and lying on a hospital bed; I vaguely remembered something had happened, but the effort to recall it just make my head ache.

Then, I realized I wasn’t alone; the sound of soft snores and the feel of hair tickling my cheek were a big clue.

I looked down.

She was sleeping peacefully beside me; her head resting on my chest while her arm draped across my torso. My left hand was hooked around her waist, as if it was the most natural thing in the world; as it should be.

Suddenly, she stirred and raised her head; she blinked a few times before looking up at me. Her eyes widened; I was shocked to see tears spilling down her face.

“Byulie…” She buried her face in my neck, sobbing uncontrollably. “Byulie-ya…”

I tried to move my right hand to stroke her head, but it was in a cast and it hurts to move. I felt so helpless right now; I was tearing up as I hugged her tighter and closer, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

“Oh. You’re awake.”

A nurse had walked in with a clipboard in her hand; she stopped a few feet from my bed when she saw our tearful embrace. She just smiled and mentioned about calling the doctor before walking out again.

“Wheeinie,” I croaked as I moved my hand to cup the back of her neck and gently force her to look up at me. “Hey, angel…Please don’t cry…_Please_…”

She blinked her tears away and gave me a small smile. “It’s happy tears, babo,” she mumbled. “I’m just so happy that I can look into your eyes again…”

I grinned and rubbed our noses together. “I’m happy to see you too.”

Suddenly, she scowled. “Liar,” she grumbled, pouting her lips adorably. “You said you can’t sleep without me, but you slept anyway and didn’t wake up.” Her voice lowered to a whisper. “I thought I lost you, Byulie…”

I kissed the crease between her brows. “I’m sorry,” I said as I moved my mouth slowly down her nose and onto her lips. “If it makes you feel better, the last thing I thought of before I close my eyes was you…”

She bit her lip and stared up at me with eyes dark with lust; I felt a shiver of pleasure ran down my spine and my stomach tightened with want. Her gaze slowly lowered and finally settled on my mouth; she wet her lips and I trembled inwardly at the sight.

“I shouldn’t,” she breathed as her fingers gingerly traced the cracks on my lips. “You’re still hurt, Byulie…”

“I don’t care,” I growled. I stuck out my tongue a little, purposely grazing the tips of her fingers; I heard her breath hitched and I couldn’t take it anymore. “I want you, Wheein-ah…”

She let out a shaky breath as she slowly leaned in; we sighed in unison when our lips met. My arm automatically went around her waist, pulling her closer; she was already straddling my hips and her hands were tangled in my hair as she deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock and an even louder cough interrupting us.

We broke apart with a start, faces flushed and breathing ragged.

The nurse from before had reappeared with the doctor; I couldn’t help but scowl at them for the interruption.

Wheein quickly wriggled out of my embrace and slid off the bed; she cleverly hid her red face with her hair as she bowed politely at the doctor and the nurse before standing quietly to one side.

The doctor cleared his throat and looked at me amusedly. “You seem healthy for someone who just woke up from a coma, Miss Moon,” he said as he stood at the foot of my bed. He glanced at the clipboard the nurse had handed him. “It seems that you sustained a head injury, but-”

“Wait.”

I held up a hand and the doctor’s words stopped abruptly. He looked at me with a raised brow.

“I was in a coma?”

“Yes. For three days.”

I looked over at Wheein; she just gave me a sad smile and a nod. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair; everything was slowly coming back to me – the accident, the girl I tried to save and the regret I felt for not being able to see Wheein that day.

“How’s the girl?” I asked. “Is she okay?”

“She had a little scrape, but she’s fine,” the nurse answered. “Oh, she did come by once, but you were still asleep.”

I smiled. “I’m just glad to hear she’s okay.”

“You don’t seem to sustain major damage to your head, Miss Moon,” the doctor continued. “But to be sure, I’ll put you on observation for a few more days.” He paused. His eyes flickered between Wheein and me. “I suggest you refrain from any _strenuous_ activities for now. You have a broken arm, if you still haven’t noticed.”

_If my arm isn’t broken, I would have thrown this pillow at you, dear doctor._

With a quiet chuckle, he left the room; the nurse following closely behind him.

Once the door was closed, Wheein was back on the bed and in my arm.

“This isn’t awkward?” I asked. She looked up at me with a questioning frown. “I mean, you always sleep on my _right_ side…”

She smiled. “It _is_ awkward, but your right arm is hurt and I don’t want to be selfish…”

“Aww…You sweet, sweet angel,” I cooed, peppering light kisses all over her face. She giggled, trying to dodge and failed. Then, in a more serious tone, I added, “I’m going to be a burden for a while. Are you okay with that?”

She tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips. “What are you talking about, Byulie? How can you be a burden when we’re a family?”

I felt a lump formed in my throat; all I could manage was a whisper of “I love you” before I pull her in for a long kiss.


	26. Wheein's Mistake

I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. My fingers tightened around my phone as I let out a long sigh.

“How long?” I asked.

_“A year.”_

My eyes snapped open. “A _year_?” I screeched. Then, I realized I was in a hospital and lowered my voice. “That’s too long, oppa!”

_“Listen to me, Wheein-ah. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You’ll never get a chance like this again.”_

I hesitated. My eyes flickered to Byulie’s room; she was busy solving a puzzle book Hyejin and Yongsun-unnie had brought earlier.

“I don’t know, oppa,” I said as I turned away from the room and ran a hand through my hair. “I told you about my girlfriend, didn’t I?”

_“I’m not asking you to fly off this instant, but they do need an answer. Take your time and think about it, Wheein-ah. Promise me you’ll do that.”_

“Okay…”

_“I’ll check back with you in a week.” _A pause. _“I hope your girlfriend gets better soon.”_

“Thank you, oppa.”

I ended the call and let out another long sigh. Then, I turned around and slowly headed towards Byulie’s room.

Byulie raised her head from the book and her face lit up when she saw me. “You’re done?” she asked as she set aside the book and welcomed me with an open arm.

I nodded as I climbed on the bed and let her arm wrap around me. I let out a contented sigh as I curled into her warmth.

“Is something wrong?” she asked quietly. “You look upset…”

“My agent called…He said there’s an offer for me.”

“Oh? Isn’t that good news?”

I let out a bitter laugh.

_It _is_ good news. But not for me. Not if I have to leave you, Byulie._

I kept quiet. I wasn’t ready to have this conversation.

Byulie pulled away and looked at me with concerned eyes. “Hey, you know you can talk to me, right?”

I smiled a little. “What if you don’t like what I’m about to say?”

“I’ll decide if I like it or not _after_ you say it.”

I hesitated.

_Why is this even more nerve-wrecking than that time when I told her I love her?_

I took a deep breath and looked at her straight in the eyes. “The offer is for an art internship program in Europe.”

I saw a myriad of emotions swirling in her eyes, but her face remained blank. My insides were in twists and knots waiting for her to speak and my heart just wouldn’t calm down as my mind started playing the worst possible scenarios.

“When are you going?”

I stared at her, dumbfounded. It wasn’t a question I expected her to ask; I didn’t know _what_ I was expecting, but it wasn’t _that_.

When I finally found my voice, I asked her, “Why did you ask me that?”

I was surprised to see _her_ surprised.

She suddenly looked unsure of herself. “Um, did I say something wrong?” she asked timidly. It was a refreshing sight for me; I’ve always had the pleasure of seeing a confident and sometimes infuriatingly smug Moon Byulyi, but never _this_ side of her. “You _are_ going, right?”

_This woman…This is why I love you, you know._

“You’re assuming that I’ve accepted the offer,” I said flatly. “Why on earth would you think _that_?”

She blushed. “I’m not wrong, am I?” she asked with a pout. “We never talk about it, but you have dreams, right? Isn’t going to Europe a dream come true for artists like you?”

_You’re not wrong, Byulie. But you _are_ wrong about me._

“I have always dreamed about travelling across Europe. I _want_ to soak myself in their arts and cultures,” I confessed. My voice softened as I gazed at her with all the love in my heart. “But then _you_ came along.”

She stiffened. “_Me_?”

I nodded. “A person that I would regret ever letting go. A person who would only come along once in my lifetime.”

“But _this_ offer comes once in your lifetime too,” she argued, smiling wryly. “Won’t you regret letting _it_ go?”

I shook my head and smiled. I pressed the palm of my hand against her cold cheek. “I would regret letting _you_ go even more.”

She let out a quiet laugh and leaned into my touch. “You still haven’t confirmed you’re going, right?” she suddenly asked.

I blinked, surprised by the sudden turn in the conversation. “Yeah…”

“When do you have to give your answer?”

“I have seven days…”

“Good. Let’s take our time and think about it, okay?”

I sighed and let my hand fall to my side. “You’re _still_ on that?” I asked, suddenly getting tired of this conversation. “I thought we agreed that I’m staying.”

“_We_ didn’t agree on anything,” she countered. “_I_ want you to go, but _you_ want to stay.” She paused and sighed. “Look, let’s just agree to disagree and give ourselves time to think about this.”

I scoffed. “You just want time to brainwash me into going.”

She smirked. “Maybe I do want that.”

Suddenly, a dark thought flitted across my mind. “Why do you want me to go so badly?” I asked, looking at her with curious eyes. “Is there something or _someone_ waiting for you when I leave?”

She let out an incredulous laugh. “Are you being serious right now, Jung Wheein?” Her voice was calm, but I could see the fury in her eyes; I’d never seen this side of her either, so I knew that I have crossed the line. “Are you accusing me of _cheating_ on you?”

_Apologize right now, Jung Wheein. You know you don’t mean it._

“What if I _am_?” I asked defiantly. “There must be a reason why you’re so _eager_ for me to go.”

_Biggest. Mistake. Of. My. Life._

She scoffed and looked away. “I can’t believe we’re having this conversation,” she muttered as she withdrew her arm from around me. When she looked at me again, I could clearly see the hurt in her eyes. “Do you _really_ think I would do that to you?”

I hesitated.

_You know she wouldn’t. This is your chance, Jung Wheein. Say it!_

I was taking too long and she was getting impatient. “Answer me, Jung Wheein!”

Startled, I blurted out, “Yes, I do.”

_Goddammit._

I watched as Byulie’s once warm and gentle eyes became cold and hard; even her voice sounded like a stranger’s to my ears.

“Get. Out.”

I did as she asked and ran out of the room.


	27. Byul's Visitor

I didn’t even realize my face was wet until the nurse pointed it out.

I jokingly told her that I was depressed being stuck in this room all the time; I doubt she believed me, but she didn’t pry.

When she finally left, I felt the loneliness creep in; I had forgotten what that felt like since Wheein came into my life.

Jung Wheein.

I thought she would be different.

I thought I had finally found someone I could open my heart to once again.

But I was wrong.

_And yet, the only person I want to see right now is her._

If I close my eyes, I could almost hear her laugh; if I take a deep breath, I could almost smell her sweet scent; if I lick my lips, I could almost taste hers.

I laughed bitterly.

_Even when you’re not here you make me want you, Jung Wheein._

“What did I do wrong, Wheein-ah?” I asked out loud to the empty room. “Why did you _say_ those things?”

_Did you even stop to think that when I gave you that necklace, I also gave you my heart?_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

I quickly wiped my eyes; if it was Wheein, I didn’t want to make her worry.

But when I turned to greet my visitor, I saw the person I least expected to see.

She walked into the room with a bouquet of flowers in her arms. Her usual bright smile was nowhere in sight.

“Hello, Byul-unnie,” she said as she set the bouquet on the empty chair next to the bed. “Sorry for dropping by unannounced…”

“Y-YooA…? H-How…? Wh-What…?”

She chuckled. “I have your nurse to thank,” she said. “I came by before, but you were still in a coma. She promised to let me know when you woke up.”

I frowned. “And _why_ would she do that?”

“Because I was there that night, unnie. You saved me.”

She explained that she was on her way home, but she was a little tipsy and slow to react when I warned her about the incoming truck. She sobered up when I pushed her away and got hit instead. She did stay by my side until the ambulance came, but she passed out soon after and had to be taken away as well.

“Ah, I thought I was dreaming back then,” I mumbled.

YooA tilted her head to one side and looked at me curiously. “About being hit?”

I chuckled. “No, about seeing you. I thought I saw your face right before I passed out, but I convinced myself that it was just my mind playing tricks on me.”

YooA smiled. “It wasn’t a dream, unnie. I really was there.”

“Yeah, I know that now.”

Suddenly, she reached out a hand to caress my cheek.

I froze at her touch. “Y-YooA…”

“I know,” she said softly. “You have a girlfriend now, right?”

I turned my face away from her touch. “That’s why you shouldn’t do this…”

“I’m just happy that you’re still alive, unnie,” she said as her hand fall to her side. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Hey, anyone would have done it,” I said brightly, trying to lighten the mood. “It just happens to be me.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s because it’s _you_, unnie.” Then, she leaned in and planted a kiss on my cheek. “Thank you,” she murmured before pulling away.

“Byulie...?”

My head swivelled towards the door.

My girlfriend was standing at the door looking like she was in extreme pain. My insides clenched tightly when I saw a tear rolled down her cheek.

I opened my mouth, but my words were stuck in my throat. I watched helplessly as she staggered backwards and slowly walked away.

“Is that your girlfriend, unnie?” YooA asked. She looked guilty and worried at the same time. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize-”

“No, it’s fine,” I quickly said. “I’ll explain to her later.”

“What if she never comes back?”

I looked at YooA in alarm. “What?”

YooA’s smile was both bitter and sad. “You can wait all you want, unnie, but there’s no guarantee that she’ll come back.”

My heart thundered against my chest as I remembered what Hyejin once said to me.

_“She’s a runner. She runs when she’s scared and she will do everything in her power to push you away. You’ll have to be patient with her because she _will_ come back. She _always_ comes back.”_

_But what if she _doesn’t_ come back?_

I knew I would slowly die from the inside out if she doesn’t.

“I-I need to go after her,” I mumbled as I jumped down from the bed. “She couldn’t have gotten far.”

YooA grabbed my left arm and supported me all the way to the door; I was a little wobbly, but my legs slowly gained strength as I think about not wanting to lose Wheein.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

We froze up when we saw a nurse rapidly approaching us.

“Go, unnie,” YooA said, pushing me in the opposite direction. “I’ll stall her.”

I nodded and took off.

I stumbled over my own feet and crashed into everything that stood in my way, but I didn’t care; my thoughts were on Wheein and only Wheein.

_Wait for me, Wheein-ah. I’m coming for you._


	28. The One for Me

My vision was blurry by the time I got out of the elevator. I dragged my feet across the hospital’s deserted lobby towards the main entrance.

It was just this morning that Byulie and I fought. I went to Hyejin’s, but I was sent back to apologize. Then, I saw _that_ scene.

I sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted.

I was even reluctant to answer my phone when it rang; I finally answered because the ringtone was making me more upset than I already am.

_“Wheeinie, how did it go?”_

The moment I heard Hyejin’s voice, my throat clenched up and I couldn’t keep it in anymore.

_“Wheein?” _Hyejin’s panicked voice made me cry even harder._ “A-Are you crying? Why? What happened?” _Her voice suddenly became fierce._ “What did Byulie-unnie do? I’ll skin her alive if she-”_

“Sh-She didn’t do anything,” I sobbed. “I didn’t even _talk_ to her.”

_“Then, what happened?”_

“I…I shouldn’t have come back, Hyejin-ah,” I said with a shaky voice. “If I didn’t, maybe I wouldn’t have to see that girl kiss her.”

_“Wait, wait, wait…What girl?”_

I described the girl I saw, but Hyejin couldn’t remember seeing her around Byulie before.

_“Maybe she’s an old friend. From overseas. I mean, foreigners greet people with kisses all the time,” _Hyejin reasoned.

But I wasn’t convinced.

I was there when that girl touched Byulie and I saw the look on Byulie’s face; whoever that girl was, she had a past with my girlfriend.

“Wheein!”

My steps halted when I heard a familiar voice.

I turned around to find Byulie standing a few feet away.

I almost didn’t recognize her; her hair was messy, her face flushed and she was breathing hard. She wasn’t her usual cool and composed self; she looked frantic, almost desperate.

“B-Byulie?” I instinctively took a step back. “Wh-What are you doing here?”

Byulie scowled and in a flash, she was right in front of me, holding my wrist hostage.

“I can’t let you go,” she said breathlessly. “I can’t let you go knowing that you misunderstood what happened.”

_“Is that Byulie-unnie?” _I almost forgot that I was on the phone with Hyejin. _“Wheein? Yah, Jung Wheein, answer me!”_

“I’ll call you back, Hyejinnie,” I said without breaking eye contact with Byulie and ended the call. “What did I misunderstand?” I asked her coolly. “I saw her touching you and then _kissed_ you. Tell me. _What_ did I misunderstand?”

She opened her mouth and closed it again. Her hesitation made me even more suspicious and I felt my anger started to rise.

Then, with a firm voice, she said, “I don’t know what her intentions are when she did that, but I want to believe that it was out of gratitude more than anything.”

I frowned. “Gratitude?”

“Yes. She’s the girl I saved that night.”

“Oh.”

I immediately cooled down when I heard that. Then, I felt embarrassed for jumping to conclusions.

“I’m sorry,” I said, lowering my gaze. “I shouldn’t have assume things…”

Byulie pulled my wrist until my face was pressed against her chest. “I would have thought the same if I was in your shoes,” she murmured. “Considering what you said this morning, this little misunderstanding would have made things worse. I had to quickly clear it up with you.”

“I’m sorry about that too,” I mumbled, wrapping my arms tightly around her. She was covered in sweat, but I didn’t care; I just wanted to feel her against me. “I didn’t mean any of it. I was just really, really angry that you’re pushing me to go to Europe when I don’t want to…”

“You _really_ don’t want to go?”

_It would be a lie if I say I don’t, but I don’t want to leave Byulie either; not when there could be a girl somewhere out there waiting to snatch her away._

Byulie laughed. “_Of course_ you want to go,” she said matter-of-factly. “It’s your _dream_, Wheeinie. I _want_ to support your dream. That’s why I’m asking you to go.”

I raised my head and asked, “What would happen to _us_?”

She looked at me with confused eyes. “What do you mean?”

“If I go, are we still together? Or are we going to break up? I’ll be gone for a year, you know.”

Byulie sighed and knocked me gently on the head. “Why are you being so negative, Wheein-ah?” she asked. “We can always have a long-distance relationship.”

“What if _that_ doesn’t work out? What if you get tired of me and decided to break up?”

She chuckled. “I think _you’re_ the one who’s going to get tired of me,” she murmured. “I’d be pestering you with random video calls just because I miss you.”

My eyes watered, but I held them back. “I don’t mind,” I mumbled and buried my head in her neck. “You’ll make me worry if I don’t receive a call from you _at least_ once a day.”

Byulie tangled her fingers in my hair and gently massaged my scalp. I sighed and kissed her neck gratefully; her scalp-massages always made me feel at peace.

“So, we’ve decided that you’re going?” she asked after a while and I could almost see her smiling down at me.

“Yes, yes, I’m going,” I mumbled. “I just hope they don’t make me go before you’re fully healed.”

“I hope so too.”

***

It didn’t take long for the hospital attendants to find us and drag me back to my room.

When they tried to stop Wheein from sleeping over, I threatened to escape again; they only agreed to let Wheein stay because they didn’t want to run around the hospital looking for me again.

We were cuddling after lights off when I suddenly realized I haven’t given Wheein the full disclosure on YooA.

“Wheein-ah…”

“Hm?”

“Actually, I didn’t tell you the whole truth.”

I felt Wheein stiffened beside me. I couldn’t see her face because she had her head lowered, but I could imagine what was going on inside. I tightened my arm around her waist, just in case she decided to run away again.

“That girl I saved,” I continued. “She’s actually my ex. Her name is YooA.”

She finally raised her head and looked at me curiously. “Your ex?”

I smiled. “I told you I had girlfriends after Krystal.”

She was silent for a while. Then, she asked, “When did you and YooA break up?”

“A year before we met,” I replied.

She frowned. “But Hyejin said she’s never seen YooA around.”

I smiled, feeling both bitter and sad as I recalled my past relationship. “Of course not,” I murmured. “I kept my relationship with YooA a secret from everyone. Even my best friends.”

She looked at me curiously. “Why though? Why keep it a secret?”

“I didn’t like who I was when I met her. I hid the worst part of me and presented her the better version.”

“Is that why you two break up?”

I hesitated. “I…we bumped into one of my _friends_ and things just went downhill from there. In the end, she couldn’t take it anymore and dumped me.”

She slowly sat up and studied me with intense eyes. “Should_ I_ be worried about your _friends_ showing up out of the blue?”

I chuckled. “You don’t have to. I see them from time to time at the club, but I haven’t been visiting them since my breakup with YooA.”

Her face softened and she chuckled. “So _that’s_ the breakup that finally made you want to turn a new leaf, huh?”

“Yes, it was.” I paused, suddenly remembering our past conversation. “Do you remember when you talked about meeting the one, Wheein-ah?” I asked. “Do you remember saying that even if I met her, she wouldn’t be with me because I kept playing around?”

She nodded and waited patiently for me to continue.

“You were right,” I said, smiling slightly. “When I met YooA, I honestly believed that she _was_ the one. But I didn’t cut those girls off like I should when I started dating her and she left me because of that.” I paused and took a deep breath. “I think somewhere deep down, I too believe in meeting that one person who would be my whole world. That’s why I started to change. To be a better person when I finally meet her.”

Wheein looked at me with the most adorable smile, showing off her deep dimple. “And _have_ you met her?” she asked softly.

“Yes, I have,” I answered and reached out a hand to caress her cheek, letting my fingers linger on her dimple. “When I first met you, I wasn’t sure. But now, I am.” I paused and took a deep breath. “You’re the one, Jung Wheein. And I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Byulie,” she whispered as she intertwined our hands.

I pulled her towards me and pressed our mouths together. The kiss was slow and deliberate; just the way we like it.

When we finally pulled away, we were both breathing heavily, faces flushed, with a content smile on our faces.

“It’s okay if I’m not the one for you, Wheein-ah,” I said, toying with a strand of her hair. “I’m just telling you that you are for me.”

She chuckled. “You _are_ the one for me, Moon Byulyi,” she said. Her smile softened as she added, “I introduced you to my family because you _are_ my whole world. I needed them to know that and I needed them to know _you_.”

My throat constricted with emotions I couldn’t name; I didn’t even realize my tears had fallen until Wheein gently wiped them away.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it, muttering how much I love her and that I wouldn’t let her go no matter what.

She just smiled and whispered, “I know.”


	29. Our Promise for the Future

I stared at her sleeping face and my mouth curved into a lazy smile; I felt only bliss and content when I wake up to see her next to me like this.

I reached out to lightly caress her face, then her bare shoulder and down her long arm before finally intertwining our fingers.

I saw her mouth twitch; she was awake.

But I wasn’t done.

I brought her hand to my mouth and placed little kisses on the back and the inside.

“Wheein-ah…”

I paused my mouth on her pulse and glanced at her. Her eyes were half-opened and her mouth curved slightly upwards.

“What are you doing?” she asked in her deep morning voice.

If I was only playing around before, I was fully turned on by now.

“Waking you up,” I drawled as I trailed kisses up along her arm. I paused when my mouth reached her cheek and added, “It’s the last morning I’ll ever see you like this.”

It had been three months now since Byulie was discharged and we had been spending those months exploring our favourite places together. I even got to meet her infamous _friends_; they weren’t actually that bad, but my Byulie is still in danger from their charms.

Today is finally the day for me to fly off to Paris. This is our last morning together and I wanted it to last forever.

Byulie turned her face and captured my mouth with hers; her kiss was both desperate and reassuring at the same time and I returned it with just as much fervour.

“It’s _not_ the last,” she whispered breathlessly after we pulled away. She cupped my face and looked at me with loving eyes. “I _told_ you I’ll come for you soon.”

“I wish you could come with me _now_,” I mumbled and rested my head on her chest. “Seeing you on Skype is not the same as seeing you in person.”

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around me. “You’re actually worried about something else, aren’t you?” she asked softly.

I bit my lip.

She was right. I’m actually worried about all those girls who would pounce on her once I’m out of the picture. I trust Byulie; I just don’t trust _them_.

“You have nothing to worry about, angel,” she murmured as she kissed the top of my head.

I raised my head and stared at her. “I’m not worried about _you_,” I said. “I’m worried about _them_.”

She grinned. “You could always put a ring on me,” she teased.

My mind went blank.

_Did Byulie just…_

“Of course, it’s just a thought,” she quickly said. “I’m not pressuring you into anything, okay?”

I nodded, but I was already deep in my thoughts. Even if Byulie didn’t bring it up, I had already prepared something for her.

I quickly sat up, startling her, and jumped out of bed.

“Angel…?”

I ignored Byulie’s call and rummaged through my bag for a certain item I had held on to since the day before.

“Wheeinie~”

My mouth twitched hearing her whine, but I still haven’t found what I was looking for. When I finally did, Byulie was already sulking.

I smiled and crawled back onto the bed. One glance at me and she wasn’t sulking anymore; she gave me a soft smile and beckoned me into her arms.

I nestled in her embrace and pulled out the item I had been looking for. “Here,” I said simply. “Open it.”

“What is it?” she asked curiously. She studied the wooden box carefully as if she could see through it. Then, she smirked. “Are you actually proposing to me, Jung Wheein?”

I blushed and hit her lightly on the chest. “Just open it,” I mumbled.

She chuckled and opened it with a pop. “Oh.”

I snuck a glance at her face, suddenly feeling nervous.

Both her eyes and mouth were wide open as she stared at the contents inside the box, but I couldn’t read her expression.

“Wheein-ah…”

She finally turned to face me.

My heart almost stopped when I saw the tears in her eyes and the smile on her face.

_Does she like it? Or does she _not_ like it?_

I was panicking inside, but she put those worries to rest when she kissed me and murmured, “Thank you. I love it.”

I let out a breath of relief. “I made an inscription too,” I said as I took one out and showed it to her. “This is yours.”

She took the silver band from me and squinted her eyes to read the inscription carved inside. “‘The Angel’s Star’,” she read. Then, she paused and smile. “This is almost like what I gave to you,” she said, referring to the necklace around my neck. “Just in writing.”

“It’s temporary,” I said. “I’m going to carve even more cheesy things on our wedding rings.”

She looked at me in horror. “You would _not_.”

I gave her a smug smile. “I definitely will.”

“Yeah, no way,” she said firmly. “_I’ll_ be in charge of our wedding rings because if there’s going to be a proposal, it’s going to be from _me_.”

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Oh? Is this you telling me that you _are_ going to propose?”

She blushed. “Th-That’s not happening anytime soon,” she stammered. “You still have your internship and all…”

I laughed and kissed her cheek. “I know, I know. I was just messing with you.” I paused. “But if you _do_ propose, you know I’ll say ‘yes’ in a heartbeat, right?”

She smiled. “I know.” Then, she cleared her throat and took the other ring out. “So, this is yours?” she asked. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. “A couple ring for us?”

“A _promise_ ring,” I corrected her. “It’s a symbol of our promise for the future.”

“I like the sound of that,” she murmured and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. “So, what does _your_ inscription say?”

“‘The Star’s Angel’.”

She stared at me for a moment before laughing hysterically. “You are _so_ not creative at this,” she said with tears in her eyes. “I’m glad you’re not the one picking out the wedding rings.”

“Hey, I _am_ creative,” I cried, squishing her hamster cheeks in protest. “I’m the artist who’s going to Paris in a few hours.”

Suddenly, our mood became sombre.

“Yeah, forgot about that,” she said quietly. “It’s in a few hours, huh?”

“Sorry, Byulie,” I murmured as I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her neck. “I didn’t mean to bring the mood down.”

“No, you just reminded me that I have to spend every last second remembering everything about you until the day I get to see you again.”

I tightened my arms around her and whispered, “I’ll be waiting.”

We spend the whole morning cuddling in bed; Kkomo joined us for a bit before he got bored. Then, Byulie helped me finish packing and suddenly it was already time for us to go to the airport.

“Here,” Byulie said as she took my hand and slipped my silver ring onto my fourth finger. “Just in case some foreigners decided to hit on you.”

I chuckled. “I love you,” I said as I stood on my tip-toed and kissed her lips. Then, I took her hand and slipped her ring onto her fourth finger. “Just in case those girls decided to make a move on you.”

She smirked. “_That’s_ the real reason you got these promise rings, huh?”

“Shut up and kiss me, babo.”

She was still smiling when she leaned down and kissed me.

As we walked out the door, I turned around to look at my apartment for one last time. “I never thought I’d miss this place,” I said with a sigh. “I never thought I would _leave_ it, actually.”

Byulie slipped her hand around my waist and smiled down at me. “This apartment will still be here when you get back.” In a softer voice, she added, “_I_ will be here.”

I stared up at her.

Her eyes shone with love and devotion that I could never hope to see in anyone else; she really _is_ the only one for me.

That was why, from the bottom of my heart, I could confidently reply, “I know.”


End file.
